Dark Love Nostalgic Memories -EDITING On Hold
by DJ Candy
Summary: It's been 4 years since Kare was terminated. It's been 2 years 5 months since Addonexus was destroyed, now a new adventure awaits, with new people, and five old ones but what happens when two evil forces join together? sequel to dark love
1. Surprise? Surprise?

Kacey: what's up people  
>Miyako: here is the sequel<p>

Kaoru: if you're wondering we're trying to chase Makeda down  
>Momoko: in the last chapter of the prequel she ran ways<p>

Mikki: yeah we're trying to find her

Nikki: anyways enjoy

P.s- there will be MANY random parts in this chapter

* * *

><p>New Townsville, a city which sustained so many difficult past times. The city hadn't changed much after two long years...However, our heroes did.<p>

"Nikki! Kaoru! Calm Down!" Miyako cried.

Ok, maybe they hadn't changed that much...

"I don't know why we're fighting, but, John Cena could definitely take your Dad in a match!" Nikki growled, Kaoru raged in return.

"Like hell he could!"

"Being ignored here~" Mikki and Momoko said in unison.

"Yah know what!" Nikki said, bringing out the osakan accent she used when ever she felt moody, "Do what yah want, but J. Cena could' a beat yah dad any day, any time, hm!"

"Ugh Nikki calm down." Mikki sighed.

"Yes Ma'am..." Nikki agreed, instantly. Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup gaped.

Yeah, maybe they hadn't change mentally, but physically they had grown! First of all, Miyako had grown out her hair and instead of wearing it in pigtails; she wore them curled and loose. Her bum and chest had grown a bit more like that of a teenager too which means she had C-cups. This time, she wore white leggings under a blue mini dress too with a pair of strap on gladiators. Of course with her transformation belt.

Blossom had cut her hair a bit, so instead of reaching the ground, it stopped at her lower back instead. Her body went through the same teen phase as the other girls too as in she had B-cup. She wore red sleeveless top and long skinny jeans, black boots, and her belt.

Buttercup was the same old buttercup, maybe taller. And instead wearing a brown skirt forced by miyako, with fish net stockings forced by momoko and a green jacket over a black T-shirt with some brown ankle length boots. Though she didn't want too, her mom _forced_ her to grow her hair and now it reached her elbows. Out of everybody she had largest breast size yep she had full EE-cups which she hated.

Mikki's hair didn't grow; because she kept trimming the ends so it was the exact same length as three years ago which meant it still reached her waist. However, there was a prominent black streak hanging at her side. And she wore a black leather jacket over a red sleeveless shirt and a tight black skirt. Also, a pair of brown boots. She had grown some parts too; she had large D-cups

Last and definitely not least, Nikki who grew her hair out, but unfortunately, since her sister got the hair genes, her hair only grew to below her shoulders, where she banded it with a brown ribbon. However she got the body genes, which meant she got a little taller i said a little taller than her sister, and bigger in some places and by that I mean she had E-cups bigger than mikki but smaller than Kaoru (I'm not perverted for anyone thinking I. AM .A . GIRL :P). She wore a soft brown cloth cardigan over a creamish, white skinny sleeved shirt. And like her sister a skirt, but pleated. Last, long white stockings and cute sneakers, converse, to be exact.

"Anyway, on the flip side, did you guys see the meteor shower last night?" Nikki questioned, they all nodded quickly, and Nikki usually saw shooting stars and stuff, whenever the others weren't looking. It was surprising that they all saw this one.

"Yeah!" Bubbles grinned "It was nice!"

"Don't use the word nice Miyako." Mikki sighed "It was a beautiful site."

"Yes, it adorned the sky in quite a lovely fashion." Nikki followed

"Quite elegantly indeed~" Momoko joined.

"Ok enough of this." Kaoru grumbled, causing her friends to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"It really was beautiful though..." Miyako smiled "But I got a bad feeling in my tummy?"

"Yah but I got a very good feeling" Nikki cheered

"Yeah, and your feelings are never wrong, I've come to realize this." Kaoru sighed, it was the truth... One time, Nikki and Mikki had gone to the hot springs with the professor and the girls, and Miyako got the 'feeling', the next week, the manager died...BUT Nikki got a good feeling and the day after Miyako's grandmother got the job and it reduced all their financial issues

Finally, they got to school; this was a very anxious term for them. Their last year of high school.

As they entered the school gate, they quickly wasted no time and got to their class rooms.

"What's going on?" Momoko asked noticing everyone gathered around.

"We heard there's gonna be some new transfer students today." A boy with blond hair, bucked teeth and glasses replied.

"New students...?" Mikki said incredibly "Greeeeeeeat..."

"I hear they're cute!" Another random student said.

"Whenever I hear that word I think of Kyon..." Nikki sighed, "And how much I hate his vampire guts!

"...Heh?" Kaoru questioned.

"That Jerk, it's been three years and he steals my first kiss and never calls me again?"

"Nikki..." Mikki smiled sweetly, "HE'S IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

"Oh" she replied

"Idiot" Kaoru mumbled

"What was that?" Nikki seethed

"I called you an idiot" Kaoru said loudly

"the Matsubara family have a thing called too much pride, and I know for sure J. Cena is gonna beat yah dad" Nikki said bringing out the osakan accent (random part )

"Are we really starting this again" Momoko hissed

"I give up" Miyako sighed

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT, I DON'T CARE WHO WINS IN MY OPINION THEY'RE BOTH LOSER NOW STICK THAT IN YOUR PIPE AND SMOKE IT" Mikki fumed (random part)

Silence

"Mikki, Kaoru and Nikki detention after school" a voice snarled

Everyone who was watching the scene looked at the front to see Ms. Rodriguez glaring at the three girls

"What!" Nikki shrieked "I haven't gotten a detention since last year"

"Well welcome back" Ms growled

"As for you two I'm sure you know the drill" She snarled looking at Kaoru and Mikki who merely rolled their eyes and took their seats.

The teacher then took a deep breath in before speaking again

"As some of you have heard we have new students" she began as soon as whispers were heard mostly from desperate girls

"ANYWAYS" she shouted to get the class' attention "there are five of them please me nice to them"

"F-Five, what the heck?" Miyako whispered to Momoko. "W-wait a second."

The five students strolled in, the five girls immediately choked on air.

"Cain Tenjoh."

"Mitsu Tenjoh."

"Kai Tenjoh."

"Kyon Debois."

"Kychio Debois."

* * *

><p>Kacey: R and R<p>

Miyako: I spotted her Kacey

Momoko: where?

Kaoru: there, about to jump off the dock

Kacey:….RUN FOOLS RUN


	2. A warning, a visitor and a Shooting star

Kacey: hey everybody

Miyako: we found makeda

Me: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, THAT STUPID TEACHER TOOK ME OUT OF THE DANCE

Kaoru: and obviously she's angry

Me: I mean seriously I work my butt off for that stupid dance, I even got cramps in my foot and she tells me I'm not good enough

Kacey: umm read on

* * *

><p>"Professor! ~da wan" the robotic and very cute mechanical dog poochie called<p>

"What is it poochie?" the professor, a black haired man in a white lab coat responded

"Dad, Poochie detected a large concentration of both black and white lights" Ken, a boy identical to the professor but younger much much younger answered

The professor nodded his head in response that he was listening.

"we'll need to check it later, right now we have a lot of work to do," the professor commanded "I'll ask the girl to investigate Later"

The girls were constantly telling themselves it may not be them but they couldn't convince themselves.

"Why is Butch calling himself Cain...?" Kaoru whispered

"And Boomer, Mitsu?" Miyako whispered back

"What's Kychio doing here?" Mikki said, glancing at her sister, who was trying to hide her face behind her science text along with Momoko. Mikki sighed "Nikki, careful what you wish for, you were complaining about Kyon, well here he is~"

"Shut it yah poop head!" Nikki growled "I don't want that idiot to see my face!"

"Why..?" Momoko questioned watching at the front

"It's awkward for me, yah check?"

Brick sorry Kai was wearing a red t-shirt that showed his perfect 6 pack abs also wearing black baggy pants with a pair of converse. After two years he too cut his hair except his was longer that Momoko but he still had that red baseball cap worn backwards

B- I mean Mitsu was wearing a black cotton jacket over a blue vest showing his rippled body, he was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans and a black coogi. His hair was spikier than when they met him before, he didn't have Justin bieber hair style look much, and it was completely different.

Cain looked like he just completed military training and came out like Hercules. He wore and green army jacket over a white vest and to honestly he was most well-built out of his brothers, he wore a pair black jeans with a black Adidas. And his hair was the spikiest, some of his hair like before hung over his right eyes except pointier and instead of that gay ponytail (butch: it's not freaking gay) his hair stood upwards in a spiky way.

Kyon was wearing a white biker jacket with plain black shirt which showed well not much but he had abs somewhere on his stomach…..where is it OH there it is he had ummm is there a thing called 4 pack abs?…continuing also he had a pair of baggy pants and a white Nike on worn on his foot.

Kychio was wearing a black leather jacket which was over a purple vest that showed some type of abs oh wait yeah 6 pack abs that's what it is I think, also with black jeans and worn on his foot a black & red coogi.

"We should get you guys' seats." Ms said.

The girls suddenly got the unwavering feeling that they were going sit in front of them.

"Kai umm sit…" the teacher fumbled until she noticed the chair in front of Momoko who was hiding her face behind her book "in front of Momoko"

At the word 'Momoko' brick sorry I mean Kai eyes snapped.

At the word 'in front' and 'Momoko', the pink puff sighed and placed the book since trying to hide wasn't going to be possible.

"Cain in front of Kaoru she's the girl next to-" the teacher was cut off

"I/he knows me/her already" both Cain and Kaoru said

"Oh well anyways Kyon next to Nikki, she's the girl who's quarrelling with Kaoru even though I'm in the class" the teacher glared. Nikki looked at the front when the teacher said her name and sighed.

"Kychio next to Mikki the girl glaring at ….actually she's glaring at you, do you know each other?" AGAIN the teacher asked (Wow that teacher is far from this planet)

"I know her already" Kychio smirked as Mikki glared at him.

"And lastly Mitsu next to Miyako the girl next to-" the teacher stopped when she saw Mitsu make his way to the blue puff.

"Okay instead of doing the work I planned you'll get to learn more about the boys" the teacher explained sitting down by her desk and correcting papers.

Immediately there was the screech of chairs, the stamping of feet heading to particular desks.

Mikki and Kaoru's eyes were twitching as each girl questioned the ruffs, Nikki and Miyako were doodling to get their mind off what happened 6 minutes ago and failing horribly, Momoko well let's just say anyone that looked at her the wrong way were seeing the devil.

"_Awww you're so cute boomer"_

"_Omg butch you're so hot, so well build"_

"_BRICK CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER"_

"_KYON omg you're so nice we would go perfect for each other"_

"_Kychio, you're so sexy we should get together"_

And the rambling kept going on and on but five of them made it worse.

"Move"

"Excuse me"

"Hello actually important people passing through"

"Seriously you guys act so desperate"

"Two words breath mint"

Yep, the five girls the puffs hate the most and each one was an enemy to one.

Princess of course was Momoko's enemy

Katherine was Miyako foe

Jessie was Kaoru's opponent

Decoda was Nikki's rival

And Delilah was Mikki's adversary

"Oooh don't we have a bunch of hotties here don't you think Kao-ru" Jessie flirted with Cain.

Kaoru started banging her head against the desk to keep her anger in check.

"Come on don't do that we don't want that ugly face to come more ugly" Jessie laughed walking up to the green puff's desk.

"_Calm down Kaoru, it's just Jessie don't let her get to your head"_ Mikki told Kaoru in her mind.

"_What do you think I'm doing"_ Kaoru inwardly growled

"What about you Mikki? Don't you think he's a cutie" Delilah winked at Kychio

"I'm not into that _Delilah_" Mikki gagged at the word Delilah

"Awww don't be like that whores will be whores" Princess said referring to Momoko who sent a glare directly to her.

Nikki and Decoda were glaring at each other full force

And well Miyako alone kept her cool for the time being.

"What are you working on that crap you call drawing" Katherine giggled as Miyako's pencil snapped in half.

"Leave them alone" Kai snarled

"Oh are you friends, I'm so sorry but we have bad history so we can't keep ourselves from criticize each other and calling them WHORES" the five girls said

And that alone snapped them well Kaoru, Mikki and Momoko despite the teacher being their they attacked them

"I'M A FUCKING SNAP YOUR NECK" Kaoru fumed lunging towards Jessie punching her to the ground

Mikki kicked Delilah to the ground and started choking her.

Momoko didn't give any cheap talk; she just grabbed Princess' hair and repeatedly knocked her on a chair.

"ENOUGH" Ms Rodriguez voice echoed. Everyone looked at her "Mikki, Kaoru and Momoko I want you to stay after class to explain your vulgar actions"

As soon as she said that the bell rang and children dashed out of the class including a smirking Jessie, Delilah, Decoda, Katherine and Princess

Nikki and Miyako sped out the classroom, waiting for Kai and the others to walk out.

"You idiots look what you caused" they growled

"What we caused?" Mitsu asked

"Yes, since you showed up, everything went down hill for them" Miyako sighed

"Well…..it's not our fault, we just came 6 minutes ago" Cain answered

"It's not your fault" Nikki glared

"Because of you they're being lectured" Miyako snapped

"Did we send them to fight" Kai Snarled

"VOUS ne LEUR AVEZ pas DIT DE COMBATTRE, VOUS ETES L'UNE QUI A CAUSE LE COMBAT. Je SIGNIFIE SERIEUX, VOUS FAIRE SAIT COMBIEN DE TEMPS MIKKI n'A pas COMBATTU OU A ETE CE VIOLENT ET MAINTENANT MES DEUX MEILLEURS AMIS ET MA SOEUR SONT FAITS UNE CONFERENCE JUSTE PARCE QUE CINQ DES FILLES DE SLUTTIEST A L'ECOLE FLIRTE AVEC LES AUTRES CHOSES COMME ÇA DE VOUS. CECI EST JUSTE INCROYABLE, CECI EST JUSTE STUPIDE, CECI CECI CECI CECI BAISE JUSTE INDIGNE -" Nikki fumed

"Wow wow hold on" Cain stopped

"What kind of language is that?" boomer asked

"Isn't it obvious coming from her origin it's French" Kai and Miyako rolled their eyes

"And what did she say?" Kychio asked

"Uh you sure" Kai asked

The others nodded

"Maybe Miyako should say it" Kai suggested

"She said ~YOU DID NOT TELL THEM TO FIGHT, YOU ARE THE ONES THAT CAUSED THE FIGHT. I MEAN SERIOUSLY, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG MIKKI HAS NOT FOUGHT OR BEEN THIS VIOLENT AND NOW MY TWO BEST FRIENDS AND MY SISTER ARE BEING LECTURED JUST BECAUSE FIVE OF THE SLUTTIEST GIRLS IN THIS SCHOOL THAT FLIRTED WITH THE LIKE OF YOU. THIS IS JUST UNBELIEVABLE, THIS IS JUST STUPID, THIS THIS THIS THIS IS JUST FUCKING OUTRAGEOUS" Miyako finished as the boys jaw dropped

Silence took over them as they realized everyone in the hallway was watching them.

"WHAT!" Miyako and Nikki both shouted at them as the students quickly acted like they never saw anything.

"Well…." Kychio said awkwardly

Suddenly the classroom door opened and Momoko, Kaoru and Mikki came through not even once glancing at them, just heading straight for their next class which they didn't share.

After several minutes of staring at their backs,

"Let's go to arts class Nikki, we're already late" Miyako sighed noticing the empty hallways and dragging Nikki off.

The boys shrugged their shoulders heading off to their class. Yep they shared every single class with their counterpart.

~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~after school~~~~~

"UGGGGGHHHH, I NEED AN ASPIRIN" Kaoru sighed aloud gently rubbing her head. "I never thought school could get worse but it did"

"WE SHARED EVERY FREAKING SUBJECT WITH THEM, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE" Momoko whined loudly.

"I don't know" Mikki answered playing in her PDA

"I don't care" Miyako said reading some notes in her hand

"And I don't wanna know or care" Nikki added looking through a book

Beep Beep!

A horn honked behind them. The girls turned around to see Ms Keane in a green convertible car.

"Need a lift to the professor's" she said

"To the professor's for what?" Kaoru inquired

"Oh didn't he tell you, he wants the school teachers and you here apparently the Mayor has something to say about something pertaining to the power puff girls" She Explained

"I still can't get over the fact that the professor told the whole school teachers about our secret" Miyako laughed

"You guys should have told us from the start" Ms Keane said

"Yeah, it was a need to know basis only back then" Momoko sighed

Yep. The teachers knew about the girls' ppgz secret and now they didn't miss out on their lessons and they didn't lie to the teachers.

As the girls sat in the car, Ms Keane shot off like a rocket reaching at the professor in fifteen minutes. Everyone piled out of the car and into the home. Lab. Research. Center. Thingy. Home.

Opening the door the girls could see all the teachers, the professor, Ken, poochie and the mayor inside.

"Girls I see Miss Keane informed you on the meeting" Professor smiled

"And you couldn't tell us this why?" Momoko asked

"I only got informed today by Miss Bellum" He answered

"Fair enough" Kaoru shrugged gluing herself to a chair, while the others sat next to her

"So why did you host this meeting mayor?" Miyako asked

The Mayor sighed before continuing

"This may sound weird to all of you but day before yesterday I had this strange dream" he started "there was this girl but I don't know how to describe her, she warned me telling me something would happen and you know what this something was"

Everybody shrugged waiting to get this story over with and get on with their lives.

"That shooting star or meteor or whatever that was flying in the sky last night, she said something good would come out of it but also something truly horrible would arise at first I didn't believe her but then when I saw what she said came true I just had to contact you" The mayor continued

"AAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDD!" some random teacher sighed in exasperation

The professor and the mayor nodded as he took a remote looking device with a big red button from a nearby table. Professor Utonium clicked the button as a huge blue vortex opened in the room as wind gushed out of it suddenly

"Elli?" Momoko yelped in disbelief, at the site of the vampire girl as she strolled in along with some of others.

"Hey guys~" Elli smiled, greeting each girl with a hug.

"Keith, Kimmer, Justin, Austin!" Nikki said, "How did you get here?"

"This remote opens a dimensional gateway." The professor explained, "I called them here."

"And Butch and the others?" Kaoru scowled, the professor nodded.

"But why?" Mikki asked

"Umm how can I say this without Kaoru blowing up on me" Elli said uneasily

"They got me in trouble today I guarantee I will blow up on you" Kaoru snarled

"Maybe they should explain to you" Kimmer mumbled

The girls froze,

"They're...they're here" Miyako stammered

Suddenly Butch and Boomer came flying through the kitchen into the living room

Brick appeared soon after, for some reason covered in flour and eggs. "You idiots!" He growled, proceeding to beat up his brothers. Kyon sighed and tried to separate them, Kychio on the other hand was video taping it on his phone. Where he got it...A mystery

"Right...like we didn't know that" Justin grumbled, "Please guys, I don't know why you're upset, but understand this, you need the help of the boys, they'll act as your guardians."

"Whoa freeze Guardians" Mikki paused hoping she heard them wrong.

"Yes Guardians" Butch smirked at Kaoru

"Umm if you didn't noticed we're five girls that super powers I don't think we need them" Kaoru bragged "just like John Cena can't beat my Dad" she mumbled the rest

"Uh what was that?" Nikki seethed

"Oh no" Momoko sighed

"Not again" Miyako complained

"HEY IF WE'RE GOING TO BE IGNORED HERE CAN WE AT LEAST GO" Another Teacher said

"If you want to leave you can leave I would like at least the Mayor to stay we'll inform you on this topic later on" the Professor explained as the teachers left the Home. Lab. Thingy.

"Okay" Mikki fumed "I am this close to freezing your vocal cords so shut up"

"You seriously need to cool off" Momoko said to Mikki

"She can't seem to do that even with the power of ice" Kychio snickered

"Shut up Kychio" Mikki glared

"Anyways" Austin said trying to get attention "even if you have super powers and the powers of our world they'll still beat you and the results could be fatal"

"BUT….." Miyako whined

"No Buts" Kimmer stated firmly

"Can we go now?" Keith asked

"I think you…" the Mayor was cut off

The whole inside of the building was coloured in blinking red lights.

"What's going on?" Nikki and Kyon questioned

"I don't know!" Professor Utonium panicked

"Professor I picked up a large concentration of white z-rays coming towards the city" Poochie said in that cute robotic voice

The Professor was at a large computer in a flash typing in command sequences and letters. Suddenly a large Ball of white light appeared on the screen heading straight for the city and if it wasn't stopped it would destroy the Town completely

"WE NEED TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY" Ken screamed talking for the first time, his eyes growing huge

* * *

><p>Me: THOSE MOVES WERE STUPID AND LAME ANY- oh me a done<p>

Kacey: Me wanna sleep

Miyako: Me wanna shop

Momoko: Me wanna read a book

Kaoru: Me want you four to stop talking crap

Me: =^. ^= Me want you to review!


	3. Shugo Shugo?

Me: I'm back

Momoko: to normal that is

Me: what does that suppose to mean?

Kaoru: you throw a tantrum big enough to cause a nuclear explosion

Me: it was that bad

Miyako: yeah over a stupid dance

Me: *twitches* THAT STUPID TEACHER SHE REMOVES ME FROM THE DANCE I WORKED MY BUTT OFF FOR AND I MISSED ALL MY LESSONS and…and….and *falls asleep*

Kacey: she must have been exhausted from all the screaming

Miyako: Read on

* * *

><p>Everybody watched the screen in pure horror.<p>

"We can't leave the citizens here we have to warn them" the mayor shrilled

"We won't have time" Professor said

"Yes we will" the mayor said pulling out a small box from his pocket opening it to reveal a small remote. He pushed the big red button as sirens sounded all over Townsville.

"Even if you do that people who are closer to the white rays won't have time to evacuate" Elli observed obviously frightened.

The puffs looked at each other before nodding at each, Poochie turned his cute adorable (Kaoru: WE GET IT POOCHIE IS CUTE JUST CONTINUE THE STUPID THING Me: *sleeping*) head to the side just in time to see the girls

"GIRLS WAI-" poochie tried to say before being drowned out by the girls' transformations.

HYPER BLOSSOM

ROLLING BUBBLES

POWERED BUTTERECUP

BOUNCING BLOOM

HEAVENLY BLISS

Everybody else turned to see the girls,

"Girls wait we don't…..-" the professor was ignored as a hatch which was activated by the girls transformation opened up and the girls flew through leaving behind their trade mark colour signatures.

"Boys you're their guardians follow them" Ken said

The boys nodded before vampire speeding out the door, Elli, Kimmer and the others followed just incase of an emergency.

Outside the girls were watching around the town the sky came black thanks to rays blocking the sun but it had light, the puffs looked over to where the rays were , there were people who were still there actually people were running all over the city heading out of Townsville and out of the path of the large white light. The girls flew over to the rays not getting to close knowing that something bad might happened since their hero powers came from the white z rays.

"Buttercup, you and Bloom try anything to stop the rays, Bliss, Bubbles and I will help the civilians escape faster" Blossom commanded flying with Bliss and Bubbles to aid the citizens.

"So how are we gonna stop this thing?" Bloom asked

"I …..do not know" Buttercup answered before trying everything she could from sending energy from her hammer to trying to slow it down with the earth and plants, Bloom tried to freeze it and used magic on it and still nothing until she smacked herself silly.

"I forgot I control time" she said in disbelief before lifting her hands towards the rays which was dangerously close to them but nothing happened. "IT"S NOT WORKING but don't freak out"

"WHAT!" Buttercup asked

"WHAT PART OF IT'S NOT WORKING DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND" Bloom freaked out

"I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY BUT I MEAN WHY" Buttercup said

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW I'M KNEW TO SHIT EVEN IF IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS" Bloom snapped

"WHY ARE YOU TWO YELLING AT EACH OTHER" Bubbles screamed

"I don't know" Buttercup answered

"Me neither" Bloom shrugged

"Baka" Bliss mumbled

"The citizens are all evacuated so tell why you aren't able to stop this" Blossom demanded

"OH YOU WANT TO TRY AND STOP GO AHEAD BE MY GUEST" Bloom shouted

"TRY WHAT BLOOM COULDN'T DO WITH HER TIME POWERS" Buttercup said

"Uh guys…." Bubbles said

"I ASK YOU TO SLOW IT DOWN I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO ATTEMPT TO STOP IT" Blossom bellowed

"OH YOU THINK WE DIDN'T TRY THAT" Buttercup seethed "I REMEMBER PERFECTLY THAT YOU SAID TRY AND STOP IT"

"IT'S NOT AS EASY AS APPEARS TO YOU" Bloom growled

While the three argued the two other puffs tried frantically to call out to their friends

"WHAT?" they growled

Bubbles pointed to the white light just inches away from them.

"Oh" they muttered before trying to fly away from the bright white light.

Not far away the boys had arrived and were watching the scene from afar and were about help them Keith and Justin stopped them

"WHY ARE YOU BLOCKING US THEY NEED OUT HELP" butch nearly screamed

"Because Elli says it's not time yet" Austin answered.

The boys angrily turned to the unusual green haired girl just to see her eyes glow baby blue.

"Just a few minutes" she said snapping out of the trance watching the girls, everybody else watched as the girls were consumed into the light one by one leaving the boys speechless and kind of helpless

~back with the girls~

Blossom then Bliss afterwards Bubbles then Bloom and then Buttercup that was the order the girls were absorbed in. suddenly everything went silent even a deaf man could hear a pin drop, the white suddenly decreased getting smaller and smaller by the minute. Soon there was nothing but pure sunlight shining upon the city. The girls had returned to normal plummeting down to the ground. Getting the word from Elli the boys rushed forward catching the girls before they crashed into the ground and speeding off to the professor's while Kimmer and the others created a diversion to distract the civilians.

~At the Professor's~

The girls were currently resting on some beds Ken had prepared for them. Austin and the others had returned back and asked the boys to come back to their world for something.

"They might come back tomorrow" Justin clarified

"But it won't be long" Keith admitted

The professor nodded before grabbing the remote and opening a vortex

"You should take this" The professor said handing Elli the Remote "Besides I have another one"

Elli smiled before stepping into dimension vortex with the boys and the others.

The professor was on the Phone when the girls woke up. The girls were currently on the couch, Mikki and Kaoru watching T.V Nikki and Miyako were doodling while Momoko was thinking about something. Professor Utonium got off the phone with a grim look.

"What's wrong dad?" Ken asked noticing his father's expression.

"This should be said to all of you" The professor said as he walked towards the girls with Ken and Poochie following.

"The phone call I got" he sighed "was from NASA, their cameras had spotted two unknown objects pass by and that was rays apparently they joined together."

"And?" Miyako inquired noticing the Professors disturbed look.

"I also got a call from the Mayor saying a young boy disappeared from Egypt and that was the same time as the rays accident." He continued "girls I think Him and that guy you captured in that other dimension are free"

"BUT how" Nikki exclaimed

"That's what we want to know" Poochie muttered

"Maybe this was the warning Elli was trying to give us" Mikki said

"Maybe but we may have to surveillance you since we do not know the effects of absorbing the white rays" Ken advised

"That's because you don't fully understand it pipsqueak" a harsh voice commented

Everyone looked at Kaoru since it was her voice that said it.

"Kaoru that was very rude" Miyako scolded

"It wasn't me" Kaoru defended herself

"Who else has your voice" Momoko said sternly

"You people are idiotic it was me" the voice said.

This time something or someone floated up behind the green puff and it was small just picture it the size of a shugo chara. It had black hair like Kaoru and those Piercing emerald eyes. It wore a black t-shirt under a green jacket with a pair of green skinny jeans and sneaker in its feet of course it was its size.

"It's a look-a-like of Kaoru" Ken Gasped

"But only smaller" the Professor observed

Kaoru stared at thing before her eyes drooped and she passed out.

"Oh my god Kaoru-Chan" miyako exclaimed

"How come we're being ignored" Another voice shouted

"You'd think rocky was a god or something" another one mumbled

"I wanna be noticed" another one whined

"Will you shut up" A voice scolded.

The girls turned around to see look-a-likes of them.

The look-a-like of momoko of course had her orange hair and pink eyes. It was wearing a pink buttoned sweater with a red and black checkered skirt. It its feet, it wore black ballet flats and of course in its small size.

The one that looked like miyako like her had blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a white corset vest thingy with a blue tie and a black short skirt with a pair of sneakers in its feet.

The Nikki look-a-like had the same features as her, and wore a white short sleeved buttoned shirt which was tucked in a short black lower thigh length skirt; she also wore a gladiator on her feet.

And lastly the one that looked like Mikki of course had the same features as her wore a black half jacket which had diamonds stuck on the edges also a white halter top which had 'ROGUE ANGEL' in the center in silver, she also had a pair of black skinny jeans and on her feet, high top converse boots.

The puffs mumbled some things before passing out.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us" Poochie said.

But no one saw the shadow that was on top the professor's house; it was near the white light before the puffs absorbed it. A wicked grin plastered itself across the features before disappearing completely, its deed was done and no one knew but him and his partner.

* * *

><p>Me: sleeping<p>

Kacey: Wow I find this was pretty short

Miyako: I have a question

Kacey: yes?

Kaoru: What are you doing here and you didn't help her

Kacey: That is none of your concern

Momoko: …..R & R while we interrogate Kacey

CLICK THE BUTTON

V

V

V

V

V

VV

V

V V V


	4. Darkness within, power for me

Me: hey everybody, please enjoy the chapter I DO NOT OWN-

Kaoru: whoa whoa what are you doing we haven't talked yet

Me: well you just did, so can I start this already I AM STILL MAD AND NOW IT'S HAPPENING IN MY SPORTS LIFE TOO

Kaoru: Makeda doesn't own us, ruffs, or any other thing except her OC's

* * *

><p>That night since the girls hadn't wake up yet, the professor called their parents to let them know that the girls were sleeping over. He explained what happened to them. The mothers and Miyako's grandmother understand but the dad's not so much. It kind of went like this:<p>

Momoko's Dad: IF MY BABY ISN'T WELL, I'M SUING YOU ONE MILLION DOLLARS, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO DO IT, YOU HEAR ME ONE MILLION DOLLARS!

* * *

><p>Kaoru's Dad: IF JUST ONE HAIR ON MY LIL BABY WRESTLER IS MISSING AND MY NEXT MATCH WILL BE WITH YOU *knuckles crack* and these babies haven't hit something in two days<p>

* * *

><p>N and M's Dad: THEY BETTER BE ALRIGHT BECAUSE LORD HELP ME, I'LL POUND YOU INTO THE MOLTEN CORE UNTIL YOU ROAST LIKE A CHICKEN.<p>

* * *

><p>~THE NEXT DAY~<p>

"What happened...?" Momoko mumbled the next morning, gingerly rubbing the back of her aching head. "All I remember is a dream...About fairies..."

"We're not fairies!" The Nikki look a like snapped "Don't ever insult me like that again!"

"Wah!" The girls cried, falling back cautiously.

"I'll have you know we're super intelligent beings, formed from YOUR excess Z rays!" The Momoko look a like continued

"Excess?" Miyako asked her look a like came up to her.

"Doesn't that mean unwanted" Kaoru muttered causing the little people to glare at her

"Little people big world" Mikki mumbled randomly making people ignore her.

"Yeah, when you guys were hit, your bodies couldn't hold the mass amount of Z rays, so, instead of exploding from strain, you split~!" she smiled.

"How can you say that so easily?" Kaoru shouted, only to be completely ignored as Nikki ran up to them.

"Sooo, you're like our minis, is that so?" She grinned "Then my dear mini, your name is Super Mini Nikki, or Supiniki for short~!"

Everyone sweat dropped, anime style, before Mikki pushed her sister to the side. "That is not her name you baka!"

"Well then what's her name?" Nikki pouted

"Oh yes, how rude we did not introduce ourselves" Miyako's look-a-like smiled "I'm Gemini"

"I'm Momo," Momoko's small replica said

"I'm Hime, not super mini Nikki or supiniki"

"And I'm Cammie" Mikki's look-a-like said

"And of course you all know I'm Rocky, Kaoru's look-a-like"

"Hime, perfect name!" Nikki smiled, "But you guys said something about super intelligence right?"

"Yeah!" Hime smiled, "And intelligence is power!"

"Power as in, new weapons for you guys~" Momo grinned, "And new abilities."

"We have the ability to turn to weapons, and the ability to turn you guys to a maximum of three different animals" Rocky said

"Plus, not to mention, we know everything!" Cammie prodded.

"You pompous fool, we don't know EVERYTHING." Hime sighed, "Like how you don't know who Jack the Ripper is..."

"Who?" Mikki and Cammie questioned.

"See? Our knowledge is limited when it comes to some things." Hime said, "Like History, and facts on society, BUT! We almost know everything!"

"Hime, you're the weird one of the group you've got the information all mixed up" Momo sighed

"Yeah" Rocky mumbled "we have every DNA of human and animal alike even yours, but you can only turn to three animals per day that's what I meant to say"

"WE know everything all the way back to the Dinosaurs time since we traveled back in time" Gemini continued

"Except like Hime said for history that Exceed the dinosaurs" Cammie said

"Wait so if you have Human DNA's can we turn into the person" Kaoru asked

"Yep also you can have their personality if you don't want to turn into them, the same for Animals" Hime added

"Is there anything else we should know" Miyako asked

"We are telepathically linked to you guys like you guys are with each other." Cammie added

"Oh yeah, don't talk to us in public, because people will think you're crazy" Rocky said

Multiple question marks appeared over the girls' heads.

"It's because they wouldn't see us, only those two scientists and their dog, you and your guardians" Gemini answered

"Oh…" Momoko answered suddenly feeling unintelligent for some random reason

"How do you know about our guardians?" Kaoru asked

"Hello, we came from YOUR body" Cammie sassed

And I also know you think butch is_" Rocky started but was stopped when kaoru clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Well don't you think we should let the professor know we're awake" she laughed nervously before running into the living room. Lab. Research center thingy.

._. - That was the expressions on the girls face.

* * *

><p>~Somewhere dark and scary~<p>

Somewhere dark and scary, an abandoned building stood of the outskirts of Townsville. The buildings windows were all boarded up and you could clearly see the spray paint writings of children who crossed here. Inside was dark, only lit by a dim light which sooner or later would go out. The place smelled only musty and the floor was scattered with a lot of things. In the center of the place were two chairs and they were surprisingly in good shape. One nineteen year old sat there twirling his short hair waiting for his 'partners' arrival. His eyes looked distant but any sharp movement would alert his attention. He had white hair and brown eyes and wore a black shirt that was half cotton half nylon with a black baggy pants and a white Nike. Squinting his eyes, he saw movement and positioned himself for an attack in case it was an intruder. As the form which made the movement appeared in the dim light, the boy relaxed.

"If this is funny, I hardly see the humor" He said looking at the mouse that was peering at him on the floor.

"That's because you're not fun" the mouse said in a squeaky voice.

The boy rolled his eyes "Return yourself at once before you get caught in a mouse trap"

The mouse looked at him and its eyes seemed to say 'I dare you to try that'

"Are you a man or are you a mouse?" the boy challenged holding up a mouse trap.

Suddenly a black fog twirled around the mouse, it started small, but then it became taller until the fog dispersed. Instead of a mouse, a boy stood there, he had shoulder length black hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a white shirt and a Black converse in his feet.

"What now we're stealing lines from movies now" The black haired mumbled

"Ladies and gentlemen the almighty HIM" The white haired boy mocked.

"Thank you thank you" HIM said bowing to the darkness "So what's our next plan Adex" Him Asked

"Send in that Monkey and we wait, also it's Addonexus" Addonexus hissed

"Yeah, yeah but I'm still calling you Adex" Him grinned

Adex glared at the darkness muttering about how this could be earth's strongest villain and being paired up with a loser. Him just merely grinned before disappearing to spy on his test subjects and inform their decoy.

* * *

><p>~Back with the girls~<p>

The girls were currently sitting on the couch being scanned by an invention of the professor to see anything unusual, while ken scanned the mini them. So far they got squat.

"I just can't find anything unusual in the girls' system" Professor sighed

"The results for the mini them are the same, they're the excess light that girls couldn't absorb." Ken exhaled as poochie jumped into his hands.

"well at least you can keep yourselves busy I'm so bored" Kaoru sighed stretching the word 'bored' "I wish there was someone we could fight"

"'Kaoru before you used to complain about how the villains just keep coming, and you want to finish your school work and now you're complaining for them to come back" Momoko rolled her eyes

"That was before and it's been 2 years, even mojo hasn't attacked yet" Kaoru scowled "poochie hasn't sensed black z-rays in those years, I would be glad IF mojo attacks"

Suddenly poochie stood up

"I'm sensing Black z-rays" he said

"You had to jinx it" Miyako scolded

Kaoru merely shrugged

"And it's mojo?" Poochie exclaimed

"You had to jinx it twice" Nikki glared

"Poochie" Ken ordered

"Powerpuff girls we need youuuuuuu~" Poochie exclaimed

~*Theme music*~ (8'D XD)

HYPER BLOSSOM

ROLLING BUBBLES

POWERED BUTTERCUP

HEAVENLY BLISS

BOUNCING BLOOM

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z"

"Wait we need to go with you" Gemini worried taking off the small helmet on her head

"No you guys need to stay here" Blossom ordered

"But…." Rocky was cut off

"No, if mojo finds out about you he's sure to make more like you even though he can't see you" Buttercup answered

The mini them sighed before nodding their tiny heads

"Maybe while we're gone the professor can find out more about you" Bloom smiled as the girls flew off to defeat mojo.

"You heard them girls, let get testing" The professor said scanning the girls.

* * *

><p>~with the girls~<p>

….

…

….

"Umm I know it's been two years since we fought Mojo but seriously" Bliss groaned

"I think he's loosing his touch" Bubbles chimed

"I think I can make it out" Buttercup exclaimed

After a moment

"Nah I can't figure it out" She suddenly said

The girls were watching Mojo's invention and even I can't describe it but I will try. The top half of the robot was an octopus or was it a squid it looked like half octopus half squid, the large oval head and the ten tentacles, the bottom half were well umm large metal legs and shoes, feet, whatever were tank wheels.

"I mean it's just as ugly as him" Blossom observed

"We should probably announce our arrival" Bloom suggested

"I'll make the orders around here Bloom" Blossom glared before head diving towards Mojo.

"I thought we got rid of that leader shit by just proclaiming her leader" Buttercup muttered following her

"Blossom became a sort of bossy nerd, I'd expect this" Bubbles said following BC with the twins on her trail

"STOP RIGHT THERE MOJO JOJO OR PREPARE FOR A BEATING FROM 'THE POWERPUFF GIRLS'" our heroes shouted simultaneously

"FINALLY MOJO WILL GET HIS CHANCE TO DESTORY YOU" mojo laughed "And then I'll get promoted and rule the world with my masters"

"Promoted?" Bloom asked

"Masters?" Blossom inquired

"'The rule the world' scenario?" Buttercup said "Haven't we done this before"

Mojo didn't say anything just kept staring at the girls.

Stare

Stare

Stare

Stare

Stare

Stare

Stare

Stare

"I'VE HAD IT" buttercup shouted "HURRICANE LUTZ".

Suddenly buttercup started turning and turning until she was a green tornado. Mojo's weird invention was knocked three feet back due to the impact. Landing back next to girls, buttercup smirked high-fiving Bloom.

"You can't defeat Mojo that easily" Mojo laughed crazily as he attacked Bubbles flying her into a building.

* * *

><p>~~~~~Away from the fight~~~~<p>

A blue vortex opened far away from the fight and five figures came crashing out of it.

"Come on Elli did you have to throw us out?" Butch whined

"Yes yes I did" Elli smirked throwing them the remote which landed on Kychio's head

"OW!" he yelped

"Sorry" Elli apologized "Bye"

"That girl can be a bitch at times" Brick mumbled only to get two fiery slaps from both Kyon and Kychio.

"That's our cousin you're talking about" Kyon glared

"Uh sorry" Brick laughed nervously.

Their conversation was interrupted when a light blue streak came flying past them demolishing a building.

What was that?" Butch questioned

"Dude who else has a blue streak besides boomer" Kychio sighed

"Oh bubbles" Butch answered

"No shit Sherlock" Brick muttered

"Hey I'm no Einstein but I'm no boomer" Butch hissed

"Are you saying that I'm stupid" boomer growled

"No I'm implying that you're an idiot" Butch scowled

"That's the same as saying I'm stupid moron" Boomer hissed

"well-" Butch was cut

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" bubbles voice seemed to echo

The boys looked at her as she covered her mouth and blushed in embarrassment.

"Umm s-sorry about that" she stammered looking the other way

"It's umm alright we kind of deserved" Boomer said awkwardly scratching behind his head looking the other way.

Silence

Suddenly Bliss came crashing out of nowhere.

"WILL STOP HAVING A STUPID LOVE FEST WE'RE HAVING OUR BUTTS HANDED TO US" bliss fumed "Kyon~Kun"

She then hugged him forgetting about her anger for him.

"And I thought she wanted to end the love fest" Kychio said to himself

And then again three more streaks flew and crashed in front of them.

"GET. OFF. ME _NOW" _Buttercup threatened Bloom and blossom.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT BLOSSOM WEIGHS LIKE A COW" Bloom spat

"SHUT UP BAKA" Blossom sneered. As the three girls glared at each other.

"Wow the puffs getting their butts beaten I thought I'd never seen the day" Butch laughed

"Shut up ponytail" Blossom snarled

"What's that Nerd?" Butch seethed

"I said you look gay" Blossom fumed

"And you look bi" Butch smirked

"And you look like a piece of shit" Blossom told him

"And?" Butch growled

"AND SHUT UP" Bloom said

"If you two haven't noticed the cities being destroyed" Bliss added still clinging to Kyon.

"And yet you're clinging to your boyfriend" Buttercup muttered

"He's not my boyfriend" Bliss blushed ignoring kyon's hurt expression.

"Uh sure he is" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Sarcasm is not necessary" Bliss glared

"Will you two pipe it down, you act like three year olds in the playground what am I your babysitter" Blossom commanded

"I AM NOTHING LIKE HER" BC and Bliss complained

"Not that this is not exciting but EVERYONE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY" bubbles shouted pointing to the tentacles heading towards them.

As they scattered, they noticed that Mojo's aura was eviler than it was before.

"Did he get a power boost or something?" Bloom questioned hiding behind a building with Blossom.

"I don't know but it seems so" Blossom observed. She surveyed the grounds, the city wasn't in bad shape just a few building were damaged. She spotted brick, Butch and Buttercup hiding behind a building opposite from them. Also bubbles, boomer, bliss and Kyon were on top a building clear from the sight and range of the robot. But she didn't see kychio.

"Bloom, is that Telepathy link still up?" Blossom asked

"Yes remember, Bliss and I casted it till death does us apart." Bloom added giggling at the last part

"This isn't a wedding" Blossom laughed but then stopped when she noticed everything became quiet. Suddenly two tentacles pierced through the building and grabbed the two girls' legs.

"Ah shit" they thought before both of them were pulled through the building towards mojo's robot.

"Ha fools, you think you could escape" Mojo laughed as the tentacles held the girls in the air upside down.

"Yeah I know you're evil and all but…." Blossom trailed off.

Mojo looked up at the silver and pink puff confused; he suddenly saw the problem and smirked.

"It's your fault really, you wanted to wear short skirts" Mojo laughed "Though you do look cute I have to kill you" (Is mojo doing what I think he's doing O.o*BARF*)

Bloom clenched her fist as an anime vein popped out on both blossom and her head, not only was the monkey trying to kill them, HE SAW UNDER THEIR SKIRT thank god it wasn't their panties AND WORSE HE WAS FLIRTING WITH THEM flirting….with….them.

"YOU ….YOU BIG EYED…MONKEY …..PERVERT" blossom shouted taking out her yoyo at the unsuspecting Mojo and hurled it the glass were he was. Unfortunately a tentacle came in the way and ripped it from her hand.

"Ow rope burn" She whined kissing her fingers. The tentacle that held the Blossom threw her towards the ground at amazing speed with a tentacle proceeding to rip her heart out

And at that time everything went in slow motion, Mojo froze when he saw his son saving a puff with a tentacle right behind, blossom froze when she saw brick was putting his life at risk for her and brick's heart some how started pounding in his chest, because of blossom in his hands and a tentacle too close for him to dodge or escape.

* * *

><p>The professor and his son were frantically trying to find out about the mini puffs, they kept saying 'hurry up, something bad is about to happen to the puffs' and they believed them because poochie was keeping an eye on the fight and he said that girls weren't doing to good.<p>

Ken suddenly shouted calling his Dad 'professor'

Professor Utonium came running to his son "What?" he panicked

"I found something about the little puffs but I can't clarify it" Ken answered showing his dad the computer screen which some high frequencies or some science term that I don't know.

"Your right" Pr. Utonium said studying the screen then started typing in some commands "Just as I thought"

"What?" Ken asked

"The mini puffs have traces of black z-rays in their white light stream" The professor answered

"If you're done can we help the girls, I can't help but worry" Gemini shook.

Ken nodded as the mini puffs suddenly teleported to the scene.

"This could mean trouble" Pr. Utonium muttered to himself "big trouble"

* * *

><p>No one was prepared for what had happened. Brick slowly opened his eyes to see a golden force field around them and of course Bliss stood there supporting.<p>

"Um anytime now, anyone can destroy this piece of sharp metal trying to pierce through my field and kill us" Bliss said.

Buttercup then proceeded to knock the tentacle which got out of her way and drew back to mojo, who still had Bloom in his tentacle grasp. Bliss absorbed the shield and nearly collapsed if not for Kyon.

"Ha, so you rescued one, but I still have one, which is part of the group, which is the powerpuff girls, which fights crime and-" Mojo was caught off

"WE GET IT FURBALL" Butch glared

"I'm just curious but where is Kychio?" Bubbles asked

Everybody looked around only noticing this now.

"AND NOW TO KILL YOUR OWN KIND, THAT IS YOU, THE POWER PUFFS THE, hey I'm no parrot you stupid author now get to the point" Mojo screamed to the sky.

The tentacle then flew Bloom up into the air and as she falling a tentacle was heading straight her, somehow she became paralyzed in fear, which never happens, then she started plummeting down, down down down ,(baby are you down down down down down down umm sorry got lost there,) as she plummeted down to the ground.

"My life…it's….flashing before my eyes" Bloom thought helplessly "at least the pain I felt over the past four years will be gone" She mumbled

Just then a silver flash appeared and bloom suddenly disappeared from sight and reappeared in front her team. Bloom and of course everyone else was surprised to see the smirking Kychio holding Bloom

~3 minutes later

Bloom glared at Kychio before getting up from his hands.

"Is that how you treat the guy that saved you?" Kychio pouted, even though it wasn't the right time or place, he loved messing with her, just like butch always talked and talked and talked about missing Kaoru, trust him it was painful.

Just then someone slapped him behind his head, turning around he noticed it was blossom

"Who gave you permission to slap me?" He asked

"ME, where were you when we were hiding to the point of now" Blossom interrogated not noticing the danger near.

"I was waiting for the time to strike but you guys got captured so I had to ignore that plan" Kychio explained

Unexpectedly all the boys shouted

"WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late five of the tentacles captured the girls and were squeezing the life slowly out of them, the boys tried to help but the remaining five tentacles grabbed them and swung them all around knocking them in the street and on buildings.

"HAH, HAH, HAH NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM DESTROYING YOU, THAT IS MY ENEMIES THAT IS" Mojo kept rambling

As he went on with confusing rant, the mini puffs appeared in front the girls.

"I knew we should have gone with you" Gemini worried

"What are you guys doing here?" Bubbles asked

"We came to help" Momo grinned

"How can….?" Buttercup was stopped mid-way in her sentence when their signature colours starting glowing and spreading towards them from their respected mini selves.

The boys, while being knocked around, saw the light just in time to see five small figures disappear and the girls they were suppose to protect glowing their common colour.

"Can't we just get a break?" Each of them though before suddenly, that light spread over the city and exploded sending sparks everywhere.

* * *

><p>Me: yeah I'm done Rand R<p>

Kaoru: What's your stress?

Me: WHAT'S MY STRESS, WHAT'S MY STRESS, SOME GIRL THAT WAS MY FRIEND EMBARRASSED ME IN CLASS BECAUSE OF A CACULATOR THAT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO, AND I NEARLY GOT DETENTION CAUSE I PUT HER IN HER PLACE WHAT DO YOU THINK IS MY STRESS.

Kaoru:….R AND R

P.s -finished on 25th November, also we had a lot of rain here, and it caused landslides, and our rivers were overflowing and a lot of places were blocked so there was no school and lights went and it's a whole lot of stress also exams and I have three projects to do


	5. Transformation and a challenge

Me: I'm back and better than ever

Kaoru: thank god

Me: Shut up *pout* Anyways I'm really sorry for the late update last chapter we had a lot of bad weather and electricity was coming and going, I'm really sorry, so I started this chapter as soon as I posted chapter 4 so here it is

Kaoru: Makeda doesn't own the puffs, ruffs only her Oc's

* * *

><p>All the citizens of Townsville were sheltering from the attack, they had seen the colourful explosion that came from Mojo's contraption and instantly headed for cover from the oncoming mini explosions. The robot had stopped tossing and turning the boys like a salad.<p>

"So does anyone know what's going on?" Boomer asked

"Boomer, we just arrived here," Butch replied calmly "HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSE TO KNOW!" so much for calm

"I was just asking no need to blow up" Boomer snarled.

"That's because you're asking the most obvious and silliest question" Kychio stated

"I can't believe you two are related to me" Brick mumbled referring to Boomer and Butch.

"I can't believe he's related to me" Kyon said implying to his brother

~To the girls~

After the explosion the girls were brought to a small dimension with no source of life to be detected as the twins put it.

"W-where are we?" Bubbles inquired immediately freaking out.

"We're in a magical fairy land and right now we are waiting here for the unicorns to pick us up" Buttercup rolled her eyes

"Really?" Bubbles and Bliss eyes sparkled

"Of course not dipshits" Bloom sneered

"Hey no arguments" Blossom demanded looking around "What they meant to say is that they don't know where we are"

"Well they didn't need to be sarcastic and violent about it" Bliss scolded

"Umm hello, Gemini, mini puffs anybody?" Blossom called out.

"We're here" They said suddenly appearing in front of them.

"Where were you guys when we were almost to the point of arguing?" Buttercup said to them.

"Trying to decide whether you are ready or not" Hime answered

"Ready for what?" Bubbles and Bloom asked

"This" The mini puffs said in sync before disappearing into the girls' chest.

The girls let out gasp as they felt immense pain in their chest.

"W-what's h-happening?" Buttercup stammered clutching her chest in pain attempting to rip out her heart.

"I-I don't know" Blossom whispered tears spilling out of her eyes as if they were letting out bits of the pain.

"It hurts" Bubbles and Bliss whined on their knees in the air with their hands on their chest.

"We all feel it" Bloom growled in pain breathing in and out very hard

Unexpectedly they all started glowing their signature colours, the puffs screamed as the pain ripped through out their body. Slowly the pain started to decrease; the puffs started breathing in and out at a speedy rate.

"What happened?" Blossom panted

"You guys are not ready" Momo said in their minds still in Blossom's body.

"Ready for what?" Buttercup snarled

"The transformation" Cammie added

"Which transformation?" Bubbles asked

Almost at instant the girls started glowing again though without the pain. Then the girls were cocooned in their elements. Blossom was encased in a large ball of fire; her body was still glowing pink still with no pain.

"Umm Momo can you tell me what's happening?" Blossom said in a mind

"The transformation" Momo answered calmly

"What goddamn transformation?" Blossom growled

"You'll see it's happening right now" Momo added happily.

Some of the fire started wrapping around Blossom's body everywhere was covered except her stomach and thighs. Then she started spinning with the wind that was somehow blowing inside the ball filling her with sudden joy. When she stopped, she had on a black vest with a checkered pink and black short skirt shorter than her original PPGZ skirt, the PPGZ belt was there and instead of there being a 'P' there was a her ruby given to her by Sierra. She gave a wink before showing a PEACE OUT SUCKERZ sign, while doing this her feet to her knees started glowing pink, when it stopped she had on a knee high pink converse covered by small hearts with black laces and outlining. She then did like she was dusting her shoulders when in a burst of pink sparkles a short sleeved pink Jacket with black outlining at the end. On her right hand was a pink cotton gloves (not fingerless) and on her left hand a fiery red dragon engraved itself on her hands, the dragon head was in her palm then the body wrapped around her hand passing the sleeve with the tail ending on her shoulder (The sleeve is covering it; for anyone confused). Of course she still had the black chocker and instead of just P there PPGZ. Her hair was changed from just a pony tail to two ponytails which were held by small ribbons instead of a bow, her bangs clipped to the side by a rose. And the thing you could see that changed on her face was a small heart drawn on her right cheek.

Bubbles was cocooned cased in a huge blob of water, like blossom, her body was still glowing except in blue. A little bit of the water made a tornado around bubbles, everywhere was covered except her head, then in a burst of sparkles the water dispersed and bubbles stood there just like blossom in a black vest with a checkered skirt but in blue and black. Her belt of course appeared and instead of the white 'P' a sapphire gem. She then did a 'Sizzling hot' sign (you know the touching your tongue and then touching your butt while making sssss sound). Some animals' symbols started going up her feet to her knee, they started glowing blue before spreading and turning into knee high blue converse covered with bubbles also with black laces and outlining. Bubbles shrugged in a way that it looked she was doing a dance move causing her short sleeved blue jacket with black outlining to appear. Like blossom a glove appeared, in the colour blue, also a blue dragon tattooed itself on her head with the head on her palm and the tail ending on her shoulder, the only difference was that in the middle the same animal symbols were there. The black choker then appeared with the letters 'PPGZ'. Her hair were not in the two ponytails, instead they were curled, her bangs were also curled in a stylish, just like the red puff she had drawing on her cheek but it was blue bubble.

Buttercup was freaking out from inside and out, not only was her glowing body freaking her out, she was trapped in earth prison which had vines covering it. The vines then snaked around her body as she let out a frightened squealed before growling for sounding girly. The vines started radiating a green glow before pulling back and letting the black vest and checkered green and black skirt form, this cued the belt to appear with the emerald. She then showed 'the middle finger' (stick it up that's what we call it) will sticking out her tongue in a rebellion/silly behavior, she then did a step kick step step kick which triggered the green glow forming just like the others knee high green converse designed in stars with black laces and outlining. She then made a green zigzag in the air before flicking it as it burst into stars coming together to form the jacket. A green cotton glove appeared on her right hand while just like the others a green dragon appeared from her palm to her should, anyone could clearly see the vines that wrapped around the lizards body. Just like the Pink and Blue puff she had a choker with 'PPGZ'. Her hair was made into stylish shaggy mess while her bangs were spiky. And just like the others she had a green star on her right cheek.

Bliss was staring at her lightening cage in wonder, she was wondering what would happen next, her body of course was glowing gold. Suddenly all her body was surrounded in lightening, which made it look it was electrifying her. The lightening then split just as a black vest and checkered gold and black skirt puffed out. Her belt of course appeared with the citrine gem. She then started marching which triggered the process in forming her knee high gold converse decorated with small lightening bolts and the laces and outlining were black. After that she did a salute in which her gold jacket with black at the edges. Just like the original puffs a gold cotton glove appeared on her right hand and on her left a gold dragon formed from her palm to her shoulder, anyone could clearly see the lightening bolts in the middle of the dragon. On her neck the black choker with the letters 'PPGZ' was made. Her short black hair, with the bando of course, was loose as were her bangs. And just like the pink, blue and green puff a small gold lightening bolt was tattooed on her left cheek.

Bloom stared at the ice barrier with no emotion though her head was screaming 'I'M GOING TO DIE'. Her body was glowing a silvery blue. The ice suddenly shooting spike all around as if protecting her from any danger. After a while the ice began to crack, as the zigzag lines split through the ice, shards fell away, finally the frozen water broke apart, Bloom stood there in a black vest and a checkered silver blue skirt with no emotion at all with the her PPGZ belt with the rare diamond to finish the beginning look, all at once she busted out a grin before showing a 'rock' sign or the 'I love you' sign(I don't know which one just the one with the thumb) forming the knee high silver blue converse bedecked with small snowflakes with black laces and outlining. Then blowing a kiss while winking which formed the silver blue jacket with black edges. A silver blue glove formed on her right hand while the silver blue dragon appeared on the left from the palm to the shoulder, she could clearly see the small stylish clocks on the dragon which represented her time powers. Her 'PPGZ' black collar then placed itself around her neck. Her brown hair with a black streak was flowing straight down and her spiky bangs were covering her left eye. And to finish the look a snowflake was drawn on her right cheek.

~With the boys~

"Guys I think its fading" Kyon said

"Yah think" Brick retorted

"Well sorry for being optimistic" Kyon sneered

"Maybe a little TOO optimistic" Boomer mumbled

"I think the blood rushing to my brain is causing hallucinations" Butch told them.

"And you think that BECAUSE...?" Kychio questioned

"Because...The girls are sparkling a bit much right now...Aren't they?" Butch answered, causing the other boys to direct attention to the new improved puffs.

"Those can't be the same girls..." Boomer said.

"Bloom what are you doing! That skirt is way too short for anyone but me to see!" Kychio yelled, causing the Silver Puff to blush and blow her gasket.

"Shut the hell up!" She yelled

"And what do you mean YOU!" Bliss began "It's for ME to see TOO!"

"You too Bliss!" Bloom snapped, redirecting her rage to her twin

(Me: Kacey why did you write that

Kacey: they're twins

Me: that was indecent)

"OKAY ROCKY YOU HAVE 4 SECONDS TO TELL ME WHY THESE FUCKING SKIRTS ARE SHORT" Buttercup blushed pulling down the edges of her skirt

"Ok ok, calm it." Momo stated "It's just the transformation.

"And before you ask again, the transformation is your next powered state." Cammie tried to explain; unfortunately the girls were left dumbfounded "Your gem states."

"Cute name." Bliss commented "Or should I say cool...?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as we're stronger!" Buttercup grinned

"It, like us, is a result of the excess Z rays." Gemini continued

"There were STILL excess z rays left after our creation, so they are now situated within your gems." Hime finished

"Like a boss." Bliss stated, everyone looked at her strangely "What, after saying something so dryly, there needed to be a Nikorman touch dude."

"That's copyrighted." Blossom stated.

"Nikorman? Nah I get to say that cuz I'm Kacey's Oc." Bliss explained.

"Yeah...Back to mojo..." Bubbles stated

Fortunately the girls were fast enough to see five tentacles heading their way and were able to dodge, appearing five metres away from the robot in mere seconds.

"Cool" Buttercup and Bloom grinned

"Okay split up, Bloom and Bubbles help the guys, the rest of you with me" Blossom ordered

"You just hate me don't you" Bloom said sarcastically before flying off to cut the boys loose.

"Buttercup you attack from the sides, Bliss you attack from above and if you can below, and I'll see if I can give a direct attack to the middle" Blossom declared

"Aye Aye bossy" Buttercup rolled her eyes disappearing and reappearing with Bliss at their position.

"You think by changing your outfits you can defeat Mojo" Mojo laughed attacking them with ammo.

"Does he ever stop talking in third person pov" Blossom heard Bloom tell them telepathically

"You haven't heard anything yet" Buttercup told her punching the left side of Mojo's robot leaving a huge dent

"Eventually Mojo will help Mojo's Masters destroy you and then he will rule the world then the UNIVERSE" Mojo declared laughing crazily before shooting one of the tentacles to Bliss' direction.

She destroyed it but then one caught her leg and flew her towards where Bloom and Bubbles were helping the boys.

"This is going to be not so hard" Blossom smirked preparing an attack

~With the silver and blue puff~

Bloom and Bubbles flew at the boys at lightening speed stopping in front them and started ripping the tentacles apart.

"Not so hard, oh sis, I thought you could do better than that!" Bliss grunted, freeing Kyon from his tentacle jail cell after being smacked into a hard _BRICK _wall.(Guess what i meant when i said hard brick wall, i mean it's so easy to guess)

"Well, had to try it once didn't I?" Bloom replied, as the boys got freed and ready for action.

Bubbles and Buttercup charged for mojo's robot head. The two sequenced unbelievably well around the head, making Mojo Jo Jo dizzy from following them with his eyes, then Bliss and Bloom sped under the robot and punched it. Launching it upwards, as a finisher the five girls appeared above the air born robot, and slammed it hurdling towards the earth.

"Like a boss!" Bliss yelled, "Nikorman boss!"

"Like a boss, oh sis, I thought you could do better than that!" Bloom rolled her eyes

"Well, I had to try that once, didn't I?" Bliss replied

"Yeah, only that you tried it twice." Bloom countered (ME: don't ask what it means Kacey wrote it) Random

"Ugh, Mojo hurts...Maybe Mojo can sneak away..." Mojo said, crawling out of the machine. The crowd of Puffs, Ruffs (these include Kyon and Kychio) stood there watching.

"He can't be serious." Blossom commented "You know we can hear you Mojo!"

"Freeze sucker!" Bliss commanded, Mojo paused and froze. "Oooh that may be my catch phrase!"

"Don't think so, there's the word Freeze in it." Bloom said. "Are you SURE we're related?"

Bliss sulked behind Kyon in shame "You think my catch phrases are cool right?" She pouted, Kyon watched her, if he said no, Bliss would be embarrassed. If he said yes, Bliss would say he was lying so..."Mojo, who were those Masters, you were talking about earlier?" Kyon interrogated, trying to sound cool as he dodged a fatal attack from Bliss.

"Nice one." She said

"My masters are a secret and you'll see them when the time comes, and you will tremble in your boots" Mojo laughed before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"Umm since when can mojo do that?" Buttercup asked

"I'm not wearing boots I'm wearing converse aren't I?" Bubbles said having a Miyako moment

"Uhh yeah whatever you say" Butch answered.

"And most importantly who these alleged masters are" Blossom mumbled to herself

"So mind telling us how you changed in a bright glow of light into some sexy looking-" Brick started as he placed a hand around Blossom before being turned upside down.

"Yeah uh don't try that" Blossom warned.

"So you're Butch" A voice said behind him.

He whipped around to see a small ghostly figure watching him.

"Holy-" Butch started

"You know you're better looking that Kao-" Rocky started to say before a vine wrapped her mouth.

"Uh don't you think we should head back" Buttercup laughed nervously before pulling Rocky and disappearing in a flash of green. The girls shrugged before flying off with the boys following hopping on buildings in a flash of red, Dark blue, Dark green, Gold and Silvery blue.

"What's her problem?" Kychio asked jumping up

"And who was the Kaoru imposter?" Butch interrogated glaring at the remaining puffs in the air

"Hey mister high and mighty, have you tried looking in a mirror lately, your glares making you look hideous" A voice snarled at him

Butch whipped his head to Bloom who shrugged her shoulders, he was about say something.

"Cammie go wash your mouth to get rid of that dirtiness" Another voice scolded

The boys looked at Bliss

"Okay before you ask-" Blossom was cut short

"Seriously shut up, you two sound like kindergarteners" Another voice sighed

"Are you guys trying to prank us or something?" Brick asked rudely to Blossom who glared at him in return

"Who would want to prank you?" Cammie said

"Come on guys don't fight" Gemini said

"Okay seriously, who saying this if you're not saying it" Boomer asked

"This is better done at the professor's" Blossom declared going faster disappearing

The girls nodded before following. The boys sighed and tried to keep up wondering how the girls got so strong.

"Professor we're back" Bliss Shouted strolling in like she owned the place turning back to Nikki at the same time.

"Seriously Nikki control your weird levels" Blossom said turning into Momoko.

"I want the original Momoko back" Nikki pouted

Momoko rolled her eyes.

"Nikki stop annoying people" Bloom said turning back into Mikki in a flash of Silvery blue.

"Annoy?" Nikki began "I'll have you know-"

"Hold on a second..." Boomer interrupted "Tell us about the minis, and you guys can fight to you're hearts' content."

"Fine, fine." Nikki sighed, afterwards, Momoko explaining the entire process of how the minis came to be which then Kaoru, coming out from the kitchen with a soda, had to explain in earth language for all the ruffs except Brick being the smart one of course. And then they showed them the mini puffs, who the were staring at the boys with mischevious smirks.

"Ah, so that's it...Incredible..." Kyon said, Kychio rolled his eyes, trying to hide how interested he was.

"Okay, okay, you may proceed." He said

"I have accomplished the most amazing thing!" Professor Utonium beamed, walking into the room before Nikki could finish her rant to Mikki.

"World peace" Miyako said sarcastically

"No…..not really" He sulked

"Then what is it?" Boomer asked

"It's a stimulator, a place that I have created so that you can train in, it challenges your every skill, it also collects data to help me with your new transformation that I have seen, and also every time you defeat an enemy in the stimulator it learns from it's defeat and improves your virtual foe" The Professor explained (The thing the professor from ppg test the small girls in)

"And this is an accomplishment because….?" Kaoru asked turning her wrist in order for him to continue

"It will help you defeat Him and that man you trapped in the other dimension" P. Utonium said

"Good enough, where is this 'stimulator'" Nikki quoted the word stimulator with two fingers.

"In the basement, why don't you check it out still" Pr. U smiled.

The girls nodded before disappearing through the door to the basement, the ruffs then shrugged and proceeded to follow them when

"Boys, I need to talk you about something seriously important" Pr. Utonium said with a serious expression on his face that sent chills down the five vampires' backs.

~In the basement~

The stimulation room, was well not colourful for sure, it almost like a recording studio, the different computers showing frequencies, Data, energy levels, power levels, heat levels and showing what was inside the other room, a few space from the right was a door that led to a concrete room,, it kinda looked like a virtual space almost like the movie 'Tron' with blue, green, pink, gold and silver blue circuit boards.

"Okay girls step into the other room" The professor asked typing some commands on a computer. The girls nodded and stepped into the virtual space.

"So what happens now?" Kaoru said out loud.

"I've set up cameras at different angles in the room, to show everything you're all doing." The professor added as the ruffs stared at the screen watching the girls.

"This hasn't occurred to me earlier but where are Ken and Poochie?" Mikki asked in the stimulator room.

"They're running an errand for me, now we'll start on the first level and work our way up, and right now it is 12:30 pm we'll stop at direct 6 pm, now you have the decision to transform into your super hero states or stay the way you are considering being able to use your elemental powers in your human form" The professor said

"Human form? We are human!" Nikki exclaimed

"Wait its 12:30 I haven't had lunch yet" Kaoru whined Random begin

Mikki rolled her eyes "Here" She said as two tacos appeared in Kaoru's hand

"These won't blow up in my face... right?" Kaoru asked

"Depends" Mikki smirked

"Come on…" Kaoru demanded

"Fine they won't" Mikki sighed

Kaoru quickly nodded before greedily gobbling down the two Mexican foods. Random end

"Are you all ready?" The professor inquired through a microphone he set up.

"Yes" Momoko answered "As ready I'll ever be"

The professor nodded before pushing a big bright blue button

"Level one commencing" A female computer voice said as the space changed the image into a meadow.

"What are we going to fight here?" Miyako sneezed

"Apparently dust bunnies" Nikki rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a large shadow was casted in front of them getting close and closer.

"Well what do you know there is something to fight here" Mikki said

Anticipation was in there veins, the monstrosity was getting closer and closer but somehow the shadow became smaller and smaller, but the girls didn't study that, they were waiting for their first challenge.

And then it appeared as silence bestowed on the field.

"Oh" Momoko started

"My" Mikki sort of coughed

"God" Kaoru snickered

Suddenly laughter erupted from the all the puffs except Miyako. In front of them was indeed not a giant monster but a

"BUNNY" Miyako squealed hugging the creature. "Come on guys stop laughing"

The laughter didn't stop; even the boys watching the battlefield were laughing non-stop though the Professor seemed unamused.

"Hey be careful Momoko it might take your hair for carrots and nibble on it" Butch laughed through the micro-phone,

Though the joke was insulting, Momoko couldn't help but laugh

"Guys stop it" Miyako scolded standing up facing her friends her back turned towards her body.

The other puffs were gasping for air still laughing while miyako stomped her feet. Suddenly their eyes widened as

"Miyako watch out" Kaoru called just as miyako turned around to see the bunny's teeth extend sharply.

It jumped into the air as its mouth glowed orange heading straight for the blonde girl. Then it let it out a HUGE fireball. Miyako let out an ear-splitting scream as the heat filled destruction reached and then

BOOM!

An explosion happened on the field; dust kicking up everywhere, the boys stared wide-eyed at the scream trying to pick up any form. When it finally cleared, Momoko stood in front of Miyako her arms extended in front of her flames dying downing in her hand.

"Nearly forgot I had fire powers" Momoko laughed turning towards her.

Mikki, Kaoru and Nikki let out a breath of relief.

"That is seriously changing the way I think about bunnies" Mikki said

A horrific scream reached their ears, they towards the bunny who was snarling, white foam dripping from its mouth.

"Ahhhhh it has rabies" Nikki shouted hiding behind Kaoru, who merely rolled her eyes and pushed her to the ground.

"Meanie" Nikki growled standing up.

The bunny let out another horrific scream as if communicating and the worst part is, it was. A loud rumbling sound was heard on the field, vibrations travelling underground.

"I don't think this is over" Miyako trembled just like the vibrations.

Appearing in their visions, hundreds and thousands of white bunnies surrounded them, snarling ferociously, their teeth extremely sharp, their throats glowing orange. The girls' eyes widened and then the bunnies let it out hundreds, thousands flaming deadly fireballs heading towards them, some merging together turning bigger.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Another explosion, dust and fire dancing together making anything in sight disappear. The boys stared in pure horror at the screen. And then when the field became clear nothing but a black burned spot stood surrounded by the bunnies.

"What the F-" Butch stared but was stopped

"Before you started cussing in MY laboratory, the girls aren't dead, look" The professor said pointing at the top of the screen.

And of course there were the girls, Nikki standing on a large lightening bolt with Kaoru and Momoko sitting besides her and Mikki holding unto a weak Miyako hovering on an ice hover board ,since the amount of fire used was weakening her due to her elemental power water. The boys let out sighs of relief. But that relief didn't last long for the bunnies looked up seeing that their victims escaped. The bunnies let out a choir of ear-splitting screams as they started molding together.

"W-What are they doing?" Miyako coughed regaining her strength

Her question was answered before anything of them could talk. Towering above them about 100 feet, one single bunny stood there. The creature let out a loud roar, echoing across the air as; he split into fifteen large bunnies surrounding the girls. Another roar, each of the large bunny lifted their paws and brought them down with such force that the wind stopped fighting against them and held the girls in place leaving them there for them doom.

* * *

><p>Me: DONE<p>

Miyako: how can you make bunnies so evil?

Me: *Shrug*

Miyako: *Sobbing*

Kaoru: Announcement

Momoko: Sorry for the late update but

Mikki: Makeda had to travel and

Nikki: School began on Monday 09 2012

Me: So review P.s vote on my poll, i really need to know


	6. Bunny with a chance of an appearance

Me: Hey everybody sorry for the long wait, school started since what January and it's July so that's not really an excuse but I missed a week of writing stories because I had to travel but where I went had internet so that's not an excuse either, feb 3rd was my b-day but that passed, I was also sick, I had a lot of projects which I underestimated and I had the MOST MAJOR EPICEST WRITERS BLOCK EVER IN THE HISTORY OF WRITERS BLOCK!... Can you believe it! I had to erase and rewrite a lot of stuff!

Kaoru: *The stress is back*

Miyako: *We can see that*

Momoko:*Where's Kacey when you need her*

~somewhere in Hawaii~

Kacey: Ahh this is the life *is sitting on a lounge chair sipping from a coconut*

~Back to the studio~

Me: And still Kacey didn't help me

Momoko: Well the story is losing its touch, with your growing imagination.

Miyako: Dear, Dear Makeda

Kaoru: Dj candy (I'm going to change my name to that soon) does not own Ppgz, Rrbz, Nikki, Kyon, KFC, Chuckee cheeses, a water park but she does own Mikki (Nikki: Good luck) Kychio (Miyako: I bid you're innocence good bye), the plot and….

Miyako: the authority and ability to throw us off a cliff into bull shark/ Parana infested waters?

Momoko: O….O

Kaoru: RUN!

Me: …*with battle axe*

P.s- should I put this story on hold so I can catch up on my other stories?

P.s.s- I'm going to delete dark virtuous wings and redo it because I find it's kinda….lame

P.s.s.s- My reviewers of Drifters of Tokyo, the story is on hold due to writers block

P.s.s.s.s- Read ending A/N, It's very important

_Telepathic conversation_

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

><p>The wind rushed by at such a fast speed that the girls heard their ears pop. The force of the bunnies' hand made such an impact on the girls that they made a very, very, very, VERY deep crater in the ground. The girls opened their eyes warily and looked up to see that all fifteen bunnies sent fireballs, which merged together to form one, down the crater. The girls could feel the heat of the fire as it drew near. Suddenly a golden force field appeared and protected them from the fire.<p>

"Yeah, I don't want to die by a bunny" Nikki said as she was the one who created the field.

"Shut up!" Miyako growled as she was getting very angry that her friends would think an innocent bunny would do this "It's computer programmed to do that"

"Yes, Miyako you are correct but there might be some characteristics, that was programmed with them" Momoko said "So what do we know about bunnies"

"They eat carrots" Nikki said

"They hop real fast" Mikki added "I think"

"They are currently trying to kill us" Kaoru muttered

Momoko rolled her eyes, as she recalled the answers her teammates and friends suggested until

"Nikki, you are a Genius" Momoko shouted

"I am?" She said "Oh I am! No seriously I am?... Just to know can you tell me how I'm the genius"

"Carrots, bunnies eat carrots, maybe we can distract them with it" Momoko explained

"Your right but where are we gonna get some carrots" Miyako asked.

The three original puffs' eyes landed on Mikki and Nikki

"Oh brother" Mikki said

"How are we going to distract them with CARROTS, THEY 100 FT TALL WEAPONS OF MASSIVE CUTENESS AND DESTRUCTION" Nikki panicked

"That's just it, you and your sister are going to distract it, while we figure out away to destroy them" Momoko explained

"So we're bait?" Mikki said

Miyako nodded

"I suddenly feel like I'm on 'what's new Scooby doo'" Nikki groaned

"You watch cartoons?" Kaoru asked

"Ignore what we just said" Mikki added

"Ummm…..anyways let's get this started and over with in seconds" Momoko said

Everybody nodded; they disappeared and reappeared out of the crater. The bunnies were eyeing their every move.

"Um... Here bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny I got a juicy carrot for you" Nikki sang backing away from the other puffs slowly, while levitating a giant carrot she made appeared

"Yeah, what she said." Mikki said doing the same thing as her sister.

The bunnies' who were snarling, with foam dripping down their chin looked at the twins with widened eyes, watching the delicious orange vegetable.

"_You better find a way to destroy them" _Mikki said telepathically to the others.

"_We will Mikki, we will" _Momoko said

The twins slowly backed away leading the Bunnies away from the other teammates. Momoko watched the bunnies, but what caught her attention were their throats, they were already glowing a fire red yet they didn't look like fire, then it hit her.

"I got it" She said catching the attention of Miyako and Kaoru "Fire has to start out as something right? Or it's needs to have something to create it right?"

The green and blue puff nodded unsurely

"Like you need kerosene to start an easy fire, or you could use a lighter which still uses burnable fuel or dry wood which causes fire to light" Momoko started to explain keeping an eye on the twins

"Yeah..." The green puff answered to understand.

"We learnt in science, that oxygen burns things right?" Momoko started

Miyako nodded

"Well, the bunnies breath in oxygen, but at the same time their throats glow orange preparing to attack with fire, what I'm saying is that, the bunnies' throat doesn't look like it has any material that protects them from being scorched," Momoko continued "So it means that the fire starts out as a flammable gas like oxygen and so when it reaches outside their mouth it turns into fire"

Kaoru and Miyako nodded fully understanding

"SO all we need to do is get you close enough for you send fireballs or something down their throat" Miyako told her

"Yes but only when they're preparing to attack" Momoko corrected her.

Kaoru smirked evilly "So that means we'll have to distract them with everything we have to get you close enough"

Momoko nodded

"_Incoming from above" _Nikki's telepathic message came to them.

They looked up to see the twins falling down; Kaoru quickly made a soft, flowery grass bed for them to land in.

"What happened?" Miyako asked

"Why don't you look for yourself" Mikki said dusting herself off.

The three puffs turned around to see the bunnies violently attacking each other for the two carrots.

"So got a plan to help us defeat them?" Nikki asked

"Oh yeah we do!" Kaoru smirked

"All you have to do is distract the bunnies, and keep making them attack you with fireballs till Momoko gets to them. Okay?" Miyako explained

The twins looked at Momoko

"You came up with it didn't you?" They said in perfect sync as Momoko nodded.

Mikki and Kaoru looked at each other.

"Aye aye Blossy" They said together and dashed off towards the dangerous creatures in flashes of emerald green and silvery blue.

"They just love a fight don't they?" Momoko Said

"Never heard truer words" Miyako and Nikki said before heading off to challenge some bunnies.

~ Outside the training room~

"Okay I'll ask again, what the fuuuu…lip are they doing?" Butch asked quickly changing the swear words at the look the Professor was giving him.

"They're wasting time that's what they're doing" Brick said

"I mean how long does it take to destroy a rabbit" Kychio added

"Normally not long, but I upgraded the bunny programs basically making them well impossible to defeat" The professor said pressing some buttons on one of the computers.

"Destruction, resistance, physical power increased by 100%" A female robotic voice echoed inside the room the boys were in.

"Still, they're bunnies I mean that's just so... so" Kyon started trying to find a word

"MEAN!" Boomer exclaimed "Isn't there a law against using such innocent creatures as dangerous weapons"

Everyone except the girls (duh) looked at the blond boy incredulously.

"He is not my brother" Brick said

"Wimp" Butch muttered as he punched the blue ruff, quite **hard** I may add.

"Well ummm Boomer, there is not, so can we get back to the exercise." The professor sweat-dropped

Everyone nodded.

"Oh and before I forget" The professor said before speaking in the mike "Mikki no using code TP16"

~Inside the Training room~

Of course the girls heard the warning, but the brunette decided to ignore it as she talked to Momoko as they side by side took down some of the bunnies.

"NO, and if wasn't clear enough NO! If you do that I will burn you to a crisp" Momoko hissed

"Come on Momoko, I got it under control this time" Mikki whined

"NO, that's what you said last time and I don't need to remind you what happened. Duck" Momoko said and sent fire down a bunny's throat just as the silver-blue puff ducked down.

"Come on please. Jump up" Mikki asked again and jumped up with Momoko as a fireball nearly roasted them.

"Fine, but I'm not going to get blamed for your actions" Momoko sighed "Just be careful okay"

Mikki nodded

"_Okay guys new plan" _Momoko said

* * *

><p>._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<p>

Miyako flew over the bunnies quickly circling around their heads.

"Your aims are worse that my grandma's and she sick" Miyako shouted at them before reconsidering her words "Sorry!"

The **EVIL** bunnies roared at the blue puff and jumped trying to catch her.

Kaoru and Nikki were fighting side by side, kicking bunny behind into 3000 years ago.

"I'm seriously against this plan" Nikki spat

"Well we can't do anything about it" Kaoru sighed as this was the 16th time Nikki said that.

"Well Mikki should know better" Nikki muttered

"I have said this before and I will say it again, give it a rest" Kaoru seethed

The cheery black-haired just pouted before zapping another bunny.

"_This better work or else I'm gonna…." _Kaoru started

"DUCK!"

* * *

><p>._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<p>

"You ready?" Momoko asked

Mikki gave a stiff nod of approval before rubbing her hands together in preparation.

"Let's get this over with" She muttered, grabbing Momoko's hand and chanting some foreign language. A blue portal looking hole appeared with symbols all around it. Mikki whispered something before the portal grew larger and spread, therefore freezing everything.

"Your up" She smirked and nodded towards the red-head.

Momoko made this **extremely large** fire ball which she sent up in the air. The made-fire then split up and went into the remaining bunnies' mouths'.

With the plan set, Mikki moved her friends and sister away from the to-be-explosion and released time.

As time began to flow normally once more, the demon bunnies exploded one by one. The fire in their throats burst free, completely destroying their bunny bodies.

"Alright!" Kaoru began "We did it!"

"Good job Mikki, Momoko." Nikki praised the two girls, "Nice teamwork!"

No sooner than later, the entire scene depixelized around them, and the girls were greeted by The Professor and the boys.

"Well, you girls did it." The professor stated, as the girls stepped out of the virtual reality chamber.

Suddenly Ken busted down the basement door and scurried in, panting

"The….*wheeze* puffs….the *Cough* mini puffs *pant* something's wrong" Ken gasped

Everyone stared at him, trying to comprehend his speech.

"Dude, why are you panting, it's like two steps from here to the lab" Kaoru asked.

"Just follow me" Ken managed to say and sped out the door

The group followed obediently as Ken continued to speak. "The mini puffs, they're being engulfed in a dark aura, I think it might be black Z rays."

"Do you think it's Father and Kare...?" Kyon asked as the group witnessed the mini puffs being swallowed by a black ominous aura.

"No it's the sardine monster. Who else could it be?" Nikki rolled her eyes, ignoring the 'what' looks she was getting "What do we do, we gotta help them!"

"No, since the Mini puffs are connected to you five there's no telling what could happen" Ken answered

"But we can't just watch them" Kaoru told Ken watching how Rocky was twitching uncontrollably "We have to do something"

Being the foolish ,crazy, insane, lost brains and somehow related to Mikki, one Nikki decided to do something [Kacey:*Growl*]

"Ugh, I'm going for it." Nikki said, annoyed with the lack of action. She ran over to the puffs, planning to do nothing other than pulling them away. However, as she reached for Hime, the black aura actually began creeping up her arms. "Oh crap, a little help, someone?"

"Kyon help me pull her out!" Kychio called, Kyon nodded and the two grabbed her by the waist and pulled her.

* * *

><p>Nikki: Eww you made him touch me<p>

Kychio: You made me touch that psychopath

Me:…_... help me someone

* * *

><p>"Pull harder guys!" Nikki demanded.<p>

"We're trying!" Kyon snapped back. They did pull harder though, and as a result Nikki came flying out of the aura, along with Kychio and Kyon. The mini puffs though, were completely engulfed in it

"I can't see them anymore." Mikki panicked, helping her sister up.

Just as quickly as the mini puffs were engulfed, the room was sent spiraling into a different dimension of darkness.

"W-where are we?" Miyako shivered hugging the closest thing next to her, which happened to be Butch.

"The land of fairies" Butch lied with a sugary tone, trying to tug her off him. _**Damn she has a tight grip.**_

"Why does everybody here take me for an idiot" Miyako sniffed letting go of him and hugged Boomer, who glared at his green brother for hurting her feelings.

"It's so dark" Nikki trembled clinging to Kyon, who was losing blood circulation despite the fact that he's dead.

"Only you could do something stupid" Mikki mumbled to herself.

"I heard that!" Nikki exclaimed somehow being to slap her sister behind her head.

"Kya!" Mikki peeped falling into a Smirking Kychio's arms

"You guys are lucky we can see in the dark or else you'd kill each other" Brick mused

"Will everybody shut up, I'm trying to concentrate" Momoko snarled

"What wrong _leader girl_?" Kaoru sneered at Momoko, not really liking the tone she used towards her.

Momoko, deciding to ignore Kaoru's rudeness, continued

"Don't you guys feel like something's wrong with this place?"

"Great deduction wife of Sherlock Holmes, but we kind of already guessed that" Kychio rolled his eyes,

"I know that moron, I mean like another presence besides ours" Momoko said rudely

"Okay Momoko, I think you're going paranoid now, there are no ghosts here" Boomer told her.

The red-haired face-palmed before carefully explaining for the crew.

"Don't you feel like something's watching you right now?" Momoko asked, satisfied when they nodded, some shivering in the process.

A dark chuckle erupted all around them, sending the girls exclusion of Kaoru hiding behind their counterparts.

"Isn't it a pleasure to have my destroyers in my presence" A voice spat angrily

That voice was enough for the boys' eyes to narrow turning blood red, Kaoru to dive behind Butch and make their nerves like steel. And then they appeared, two boys. At first the puffs and ruffs were confused but Kyon recognized the taller one as their father.

"What. Speechless" The shorter boy with black hair said sounding too much like Kare.

And indeed they were, to see their strongest enemy in front of them but they were wondering who the shorter boy was.

"Who are you?" Mikki glared at the boy.

"Why, I am hurt, you don't remember you're strongest enemy" The boy grinned

"Our strongest enemy stands next you" Kaoru told him bluntly.

The boy snarled "Fine the source of the black Z-rays"

"KARE!" The three original puffs screeched

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Momoko stammered, her leader façade dissolving.

**_"We're here to destroy you, both inside and out"_**

* * *

><p>Me: hello, I can explain why I was late on the update, well first of all, I had PRE-CCSLC, then the real thing, then three days after I had my end of term exam, then we had to move, YES WE MOVED , to the US of A from DA (Dominica not Dominican republic just Dominica the nature isle) and while flying from D/A to BRB (Barbados) the plane nearly dropped out of the sky (because of that damn thing called turbulence)

Kychio: and she let out a scream

Me: *glare* Anyways, after Barbados, we flew to Miami, but we missed our flight and I had to stay overnight, IT WAS COLD, extremely COLD, and then we flew to Boston, where I and my family are currently staying with my uncle. *Sniff* I miss my peeps *sniff*

Miyako: There, there Makeda

Kaoru: BE MAD AT HER SEND YOUR WRATH that way I don't end with Butch -_-

Butch: Kaoru-Chan~

Kaoru: Crap, gotta go

Momoko and Brick: REVIEW, review or I will torture the puffs and ruffs? WHAAT!

Me: bah-bye~


	7. Why is life so complicated?

Me: OH MY GRAM CRACKERS, I am so sorry for the extremely late update, I was so busy with my new school but I promise that'll try to make it up with y'all..*awkward silence* where are the ruff-puff?

Random person: Oh, they're in someone's else story.

Me: *eyes turn red* THOU SHALL FACE THY WRATH!

* * *

><p>._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<p>

Brick lay on his bed, hands behind his back and legs crossed. He was thinking back to the events earlier and a shiver rattled his spine.

_**"We're here to destroy you, both inside and out"**_

That was the last word those two psychopaths used before the girls started writhing in pain and while they were doing so, the two evil beings gave the boys some advice, that Brick didn't know if he should trust or not.

_Flashback_

_The puffs were on the ground crying in agony, their shrill screams made the boys wince each time._

"_Bubbles, calm down!" Boomer tried to soothed, but Miyako was having none of it. Actually none of the girls were listening, too busy letting out supersonic screams._

"_It's no use, as you can see they're not listening to you" Addonexus chuckled_

_The boys glared at the two men._

"_Unless…" Kare smirked_

"_Unless what?" Butch spat_

"_Unless you hand the girls over" He finished flashing his deadly pearly whites._

_Flashback end._

Of course the boys refused but what he said next scared him.

"_Very well, it matters not; the girls shall be our revelation and your deaths"_

And then they just disappeared, as much as Brick would hate to say it but he was frightened, there was no bluff in their eyes and he knew that he, his brothers and the D. Brothers (Debois Brothers) need to be prepared for whatever Adex and Kare sent for them.

A knock echoed throughout the room and Brick snapped back to reality.

"Come in" He said or to be exact murmured.

The door opened and the other ruffs stepped inside, a serious look plastered on their face. They stared at it each other for a time, taking the silence as a way to gather their thoughts.

"What are we going to do?" Butch asked

Brick sighed "I honestly don't know"

"Maybe…" Kyon started but hesitated, it wasn't like him to suggest stuff or talk for the matter.

"Yes…" Brick asked.

Kyon looked to his brother and Kychio nodded.

"Yes" Brick asked sternly.

Kychio glared at him but continued "What, my brother wants to say is maybe what the Prof said relates to this"

More silence as Brick contemplated the idea. Recently the Professor informed the boys that the girls had black z-rays in their system, stronger than before, the only thing keeping it from taking over them and turning them into a super-powered evil Ke$ha(I like Ke$ha songs!) were the magic gems. The mini-puffs were the source of those black z-rays but from who or where it came from was a mystery.

"Maybe indeed" Brick pondered aloud "Okay listen up, the girls don't know about this, so we keep a close eye on them always, we need to find what makes the bad stuff in their body tick"

-Insert perverted smirk from Butch here-

WHAM!

A hard-back encyclopedia connected with the green ruff's head.

"I don't mean in that way you horny bastard" Brick glared.

"Heh Heh" Butch rubbed the glowing lump.

"Understand" Brick said not only for Butch's warning but for the task at hand

"Understood" The boys replied and left, leaving their leader to think.

"God why is life so complicated" Brick grumbled following the boys downstairs.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay I know WTF WTF, why such a such a short chapter, this is just a start up before I start really writing and it's also to show that I'm alive.<p>

Also any writer reviewer, subscriber etc in Boston, M.A (can't spell it) Dorchester, goes to the Jeremiah E Burke contact me PLEASE, I'm a freshman *sigh* Again

Anyways lata mah peeps and I'll try to update as soon as I can and longer too.


	8. Willingly

Me: Hey guys what up? Okay so I started this as soon as I could and I hope to finish this soon, because new stories are blowing up my mind.

Butch: *Stares at me*

Me: What?

Butch: Why am I here? Usually it's the puffs

Me: Because you're my second favorite

Butch: Don't you mean second choice

Me:._. Just do the disclaimer

Butch: Candy doesn't own us just the plot and oc's

* * *

><p>Momoko's Pov<p>

The girls and I were walking to Miyako's place, to finish the homework we neglected for tomorrow since we missed school yesterday. I wasn't a mind reader but I knew that we were all thinking the same thing **'what happened'**. It's not every day the two most powerful villains team up to take us down and right now it was big problem. Addonexus, we can handle, Kare, piece of cake but together, this poses as big problem. After a long moment of silence, Miyako spoke what was at the edge of our mind.

"What are we going to do?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, I could feel their eyes penetrating me.

"To be honest," I started "I just don't know, it's obvious they have some kind of hold on us"

Recognition lit up in their eyes as they remembered how with a very quick flick of Kare's wrist, overwhelming pain entered their body.

"Ugh, this sucks!" Kaoru scowled.

"We know, Kaoru" Mikki sighed.

"How did this happen?" Nikki asked her chibi which appeared out of thin air.

Hime shook her head no, looking towards the other mini-puffs for their opinion.

"I-I don't know w-what happened" Gemini started close to tears "One minute I'm being my joyful self answering Ken's questions and then….and then…."

Her voice got smaller with each word and so Rocky continued.

"And then, everything went black and the overwhelming desire to cause chaos overtook us, and well…you know what happened next"

I sighed and looked at my friends. "Well it looks like trouble has found away to involve us in its schemes again"

"Did it ever stop?" Kaoru gave a sad smile.

"OH MY GOD" Nikki suddenly shouted.

We jumped and looked at her, eyes wide only to find a red faced Nikki, hands on hip staring at us with irritation.

"What's wrong with you guys acting all sullen, it's ruining the mood." Nikki glared at us. "Since when did we starting getting all frightened because of potential danger that could kill us."

I raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"I mean seriously, y'all acting like, it's the end of the world, which it might be soon BUT…" she paused dramatically "We're suppose to keep a good mood, do you expect the citizens of Townsville to have faith for another day when their saviours are all sour."

We stared at Nikki with incredulous eyes.

"Nikki's right" Momo agreed "How would they feel knowing that all hope might be lost?"

The other chibi's nodded in agreement.

"I g-guess your right" Miyako said.

"Damn Nik's never knew you had it in you" Kaoru smirked

"Oh my god, I'm being lectured by my younger sister" Mikki snickered.

I laughed along with the others; leave it to Nikki to get our spirits high.

"So whatcha guys say, be prepared to kick Adex and Kare's butt" Nikki smiled at us.

"Pfft you know it" Kaoru answered for all of us.

"Aww such a cute moment" Gemini squealed.

"Ppgz forever?" I asked

"Ppgz forever!" They smiled and we were on our way again with a new resolve.

"So Kaoru, when are you gonna tell Butch" Rocky teased before flying away at top speed with Kaoru at her tail.

I laughed then stopped abruptly, black dotted my vision, my friends crumpled to the ground and so did I. Before I lost consciousness, insane laughter filled my ears and then I went under.

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Kychio's Pov.

I miss Mikki. ….What? I am allowed to be desperate, especially in this situation. The Professor was currently 'examining' us. And when I say 'examining' I mean injecting us, taking blood samples, probing us, all in which were done in painful ways and then stuffed in an egg shaped chamber with oxygen mask, though we don't really need it that much, which is filled with a strange blue liquid. After a few more tests, he declared we were done, gave us some towels and left to his lab.

"I swear it felt like I was marinating" Butch mumbled towel-drying his hair after stepping out of the chamber.

Kyon sighed; he's been doing that a lot lately.

"Professor Utonium, what's the meaning for this?" Brick asked as the Professor walked in. His face was calm but his voice held so much anger it…well it held a lot of anger.

"This is to create your guardian suits" The Professor replied flinching at Brick's voice. Ha! Serves that bitch right!

"Our guardian suits?" Boomer repeated

"Yes Boomer, guardian suits, these will help you when protecting the girls"

"That's not all is it?" I questioned.

"No but I won't tell you now" He answered

"We have a right to know, you know" Butch told him.

"Yes you do but not now, right now the girls safety and survival is important and I won't allow a few brats to get in the way" P.U scowled.

Wait.

Hold up.

Backspace.

Rewind.

Play.

THE FUCK?!

"The heck is that suppose to mean?!" Brick snarled.

"It means I will not allow you to ruin my plan…..-" He stopped and swore.

Wait a minute….this isn't the professor. Apparently the others thought the same thing and we instantly jumped back prepared to attack.

"Who the fuck are you?' Butch demanded.

"Why do you ask, I am of course the Professor. Can't you see?" He smiled

O-o

"Answer the damn question!" I growled, a bad vibe stirred from my chest and a familiar pull tugged at me then I knew exactly who it was.

"Father" Kyon snarled.

And to our utter horror, he started laughing, his features melting and twisting to form our most hated enemy.

"Hello my dear sons" He greeted still manically laughing.

o.O

"What do you want!" Brick shouted

He narrowed his eyes, a sadistic look taking his features.

"You know exactly what I want" He barked.

"What part of you're never getting the girls don't you understand" Boomer answered

"I don't care what you say; I'll get the girls, destroy you insolent fools and wipe out this despicable planet." He laughed "After that I'll show them the horrific damage they've done and break them down slowly and torturously"

He then erupted into another fit of maniacal guffaws.

"You think the girls would willingly let you do that to them, if so then you must be out of your mind" Kyon declared.

Dad then stopped, the silence more terrifying than the fanatic laughter, he looked us dead in our eyes, light traces humor still there.

"Oh" He said simply.

...The heck?

"Willingly?" He started "Willingly?"

He started laughing again.

"I didn't realize how crazy our dad is" I whispered to Kyon.

"Who said anything about willingly" Our dad said before creating this large screen showing Townsville.

We all stared in dread in what lay before us.

The girls were destroying the town.

* * *

><p>Me: DUN DUN DDDUUUUUUUUNNNNN!<p>

Butch: Where's my Pov?

Me:…..

Butch: I hate you

Me: I love you

Butch: go jump off a cliff-

Me: I'll never let you get together with Kaoru

Butch: into a bazillion dollars.

Me: =^.^=

Butch: REVIEEEWWWWWW!


	9. My name is

Me: Hey y'all I'm back

Kacey: get on with the story

Me: Meanie-poo

Kacey: ignore the childish fool

* * *

><p>"What the hell do they think they're doing?" Kychio exclaimed in disbelief.<p>

"What did you do to them?" Kyon asked a hint of anger flickering in his voice.

"I told you I'd get them didn't I, my dear sons." Addonexus said, cockily.

The boys growled angrily as they stared at the screen. Addonexus obviously wasn't planning to tell them anything more than what he just did.

Butch however wasn't standing for it. The green ruff charged angrily at the screen and smashed it with his bare fist. Everyone else sheltered from the broken glass and sparks with their arms as he flew out the window.

"Follow him!" Kyon said, "Kychio and I will take care of our dad"

"Yeah, you guys take care of the girls, we got this." Kychio instructed. Brick and Boomer nodded and flew after Butch.

"Yes and how will you take care of your dear father?" Adex countered

"Not the way you're thinking, that's for sure" Kychio said, a disgusted expression etched upon his face.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk" Addonexus scolded "Wrong answer"

Suddenly the whole room was sent into darkness and the boys were pulled into the deepest darkest parts of their mind.

* * *

><p>Whilst all of this was going on, Boomer and Brick had arrived just in time to see Butch.<p>

He was trying very hard to get the girls' attention.

The boys watched in horror as Blossom was burning down buildings. Bubbles was flooding out the parks. Buttercup was using her powers to cause fissures along the roads. Nikki was demolishing power lines and cables, shutting off power all around, and Mikki was crushing everything else with giant hail storms.

The scene was more terrifying than anything they had ever seen before.

"Girls!" Butch yelled, "What the hell are you doing!"

The girls just ignored his attempts to get their attention. The green ruff growled angrily and turned to his brothers. "Can we just do something about them already?!" He demanded pointing at the rubble they were forming out of the town.

"Yes, we can." Brick replied "Let's take 'em out."

* * *

><p>Kyon's Pov<p>

Darkness.

Everywhere I looked, there it was. Suffocating me and yet I felt alright here, like I'm at peace and it truly frightened me.

It frightened me to the point, where I relished it and felt condemned to devour all the fear around me. I knew something was wrong yet I didn't care, my body craved to cause pandemonium and chaos.

I trembled so much that I started to sweat, and heavily I might add. I reached up to wipe away the sweat drenching my face but then I realized that this was not sweat at all, no it was too thick. What was it? What liquid could be so thick? Suddenly I was hit with the most delicious smell. Blood. Just the word made my mouth salivate. Then the place was filled with light and I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips. Bodies were strewn everywhere around me like some intricate design. My entire body was covered in blood and I licked my lips in delight. Far off in the distance a figure was suspended in the air by chains.

In a flash, I was in front the figure and as I took in the figure's shape, I recognized it to be Nikki. Her clothes were battered and torn. Her body was covered in cuts, bruises and bloody gashes. Again I licked my lips and my mouth watered at the delicious scent of her blood. She looked at me with those big brown eyes of hers and the sudden desire to kill her overwhelmed me.

Faster than the eye could see, I sent my hand through her chest, puncturing her heart in one blow. The light left her eyes at impact and she lay limp there. That is when my action took to my mind and I crumpled to the ground. What had I done? What had I become? I looked at my hands; they were covered in blood just like the rest of my body.

I had become a monster.

I had become my dad.

* * *

><p>"Take them out?" Boomer asked, "Like take em out take em out?"<p>

"No, just try to knock em out a little...You know, just to calm them down a little..." Brick explained

Butch and Boomer looked at each other and nodded. They then charged towards the girls in a rage.

"I'll get Blossom and Mikki, Butch, Boomer get the others!" Brick commanded

Blossom and Mikki seemed to have heard his instructions and rushed right toward him. As if to say "Challenge accepted."

Blossom smirked grimly as Mikki took the lead. With a long deep breath, Mikki blew a cold, icy wind in Brick's direction.

Brick gasped as he instinctively dodged the attack by flying upwards. However, to his dismay, Mikki just took another deep breath and blew once more. This time, following him in the air.

For an incredibly short while the dodging seemed to work, until Blossom began shooting flame throwers at him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Brick thought as he quickly flew upwards to dodge both the elements coming towards him.

However luck was not on his side, for as soon as he focused his attention on Blossom, Bloom froze his body in thick ice. Both girls smirked as he stayed suspended in the air.

"You shouldn't have messed with us, Brickie, I would hate to hurt you" Blossom murmured.

"Why are you doing this Blossom?!" Brick demanded somehow stunned by his counterpart's words.

She cocked her head to the side as if confused then suddenly a malicious grin split on her face.

"'Blossom? Oh no, no Brickie I'm not Blossom" Not Blossom smirked

"Then who are you? And where's blossom?" Brick questioned.

"Well since you asked so nicely, Blossom's gone" She said "My name is Berserk"

* * *

><p>Me: hope you liked it.<p>

Kacey: We'll try to update soon


	10. Hell broke loose

Wassup people of fanfiction!

Brick: She lives!

Butch: NOOOOOOOO!

Me:-.-

Boomer: Continue on people!

* * *

><p>Boomer evaded Nikki's lightning bolts and Bubble's water pulses with great difficulty. The two puffs had made a combination of the two deadly elements to make the perfect recipe for death. One slip up was all it would take for him to lose his life. One quick, powerful electrocution. First, Bubbles would eject a large, powerful pulse of water. Quickly afterwards, Nikki would charge the blast with her lightning bolts. As for Butch, he was locked in deadly combat with Buttercup. Buttercup launched gigantic pillars of earth at him. Though he was doing a good enough job dodging and breaking them, they were coming at him with short intervals between each pillar. The speeds of the pillars were beginning to overwhelm him. The Ruff decided to get in closer. As soon as the next pillar was flung at him, instead of breaking it, he caught it. He then spun it around quickly and flew it at the green Puff. The pillar twirled swiftly as it flew at Buttercup, becoming a spinning mass of earth energy. Buttercup laughed at Butch's futile attempt as she crushed the pillar.<p>

"You thought you could stop me with my own power" She cackled "You have a lot to learn Butchie."

At that moment Butch knew something was seriously wrong with the puffs. BC would never ever call him that; he just hoped they could get them back to normal.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what is going on?" Brick pondered aloud. "Care for some further explanation, anybody?"<p>

"Simple Brickie, the Master, he renewed me." Berserk stated.

"He made us better." Bloom added

"And your name is...?"

"Blood." She replied, a nasty grin on her face.

"You guys are not serious." Brick groaned "If you're gonna change your names at least choose something less cheesy."

On that note, the grin on Blood's face disappeared instantly. Brick quickly regretted his comment as she hurled a giant pointed icicle at him.

* * *

><p>Addonexus grinned as he stared at his two sons writhing on the ground. He licked his lips tasting their fear and he had to say it was delicious. The smile grew as he saw the eviler puffs whipping the ruffs butts. He would love to see what was happening in their fears; he could use it for later use. The girls however would be a problem, it seems their do-gooder self was fighting back in equal strength, not only that but the darkness in them was growing a mind of its own. Soon it'll probably try to get rid of him. He'll need a plan when that time came. Kare appeared in front of still disguised as human.<p>

"Have you found your skin?" Addonexus asked clearly not interested,

"They probably hid it somewhere cold" Kare started "Dreadful weather, feels like I'm in a fridge"

Addonexus rolled his eyes.

"And you Adex? What of the girls? Was the plan successful?" Kare asked

"It was" He smirked gesturing to screen "Soon those pitiful wretches will rue the day they were born"

It was Kare's turn to roll his eyes

"Just don't go all ancient times on me"

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Boomer was busy fighting Bliss and Bubbles<p>

"Looks like B and B spilled the beans." Bubbles said pausing the giant hydro pump she was about to lash him with. "You call me Brat, got it?"

Bliss sneered at Brat then turned her nose up at Boomer. "This little shit doesn't deserve the pleasure of knowing my name."

"Call her Beast." Brat said with a chuckle.

Beast clenched her fist with displeasure and threw a light bolt at Boomer.

"Wow, okay, no need to get physical..." Boomer cried as he dodged her attack. "Let's talk about this!"

"Talk is cheap!"Beast screamed, launching herself towards him. Boomer could have sworn her mouth was foaming.

"_I always get stuck with the crazy ones"_ Boomer thought as he tried to dodge Beast's attacks. He was glad he could move at the speed of life or he would have been toast.

* * *

><p>Butch had his hands full with BC and her army of pillars.<p>

"So what do they call you?" Butch attempted to distract her after hearing the other puff's new names.

"And why should I tell you Butchie?" She countered, sassily I might add.

"So I don't call you _Buttercup_." Butch smirked when she angrily threw a pointed pillar missing him by a hair.

He noticed her anger was messing up her aim and quickly went in for the kill. He was so close, just knock her out and bring her to professor, hopefully Kyon and Kychio stopped Addonexus. However he was stopped short right in front the green puff who smirked at him. Evil radiating off her in waves. He felt shivers go down his spine warning him but he ignored. He pulled back his fist and launched it in quick but BC caught it with no effort at all.

"They call me _Brute_." She grinned and Butch felt his stomach being pierced. He looked down to BC-scratch that Brute's- right hand through his stomach. Blood made its way up his mouth. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>Kare and Adex were laughing at the boys' pain. Revenge was sweet. A groan and a whimper were heard and Adex turned his head to Kychio, a sneer evident on his face. He looked into his mind and his fear and laughed. It was delicious.<p>

Kychio's Fear

It was dark, that's what he saw, and not even his nighttime vision could help him. Not only was it dark, but there was this ache in his heart, he felt it pulling him and the pain was unbearable. He tried to move his hand but they wouldn't budge, suspended in air. He tried to move his feet, they were the same results. He groaned feeling his shoulders scream in agony. His hopes lifted when he saw a light ahead, itching closer and closer. However it stopped a few feet in front of him, a bright light that didn't cease. A figure appeared in the light, moving towards him. He squinted his eyes, straining to see who it was.

"Kyon?" He whispered.

However, said brother only sneered in his direction, stepping to the side, showing another figure. Nikki. One by one they all came in: Boy counterpart before girl counterpart, then Mikki, all giving him a dirty look.

"What's going on?" He asked.

No one answered him.

"Answer me!" He shouted growing hysterical.

"Shut up loser" Butch sneered. He heard clanking close by.

"W-what?" He questioned.

"What are you deaf freak!" Miyako said harshly.

Another clanking noise. Miyako, the nicest girl ever, called him a freak. One by one, they insulted him, and each time an clanking sound could be heard, Their voice were loud in the quiet space, striking his non-beating heart.

"Stop..." He whispered continuously feeling weak.

They didn't stop; he felt something cut his feet, his felt like his shoulders were going to pop out of their sockets. He felt surrounded somehow. The light from before spread, lighting up the dark space and he finally saw what bounded him up. All around him there were chains around him with sharp edges, drawing blood and pain whenever his skin brushed against them.

"STOP!" He finally shouted, his voice hoarse, his eyes were blurry trying to hold back tears. "Why are you doing this to me?"

They stopped their insults but didn't answer, slowly the light that came was being overcome by darkness, one by one they turned their back and walked towards the exit.

"No!" He cried "Don't leave me!"

They left, none turning back, there was darkness again. He now knew what he felt in his heart; it was loneliness, a feeling he hadn't had in years. But now it was here, turning his insides. He was lonely.

* * *

><p>Brick wriggled in ice desperately trying to avoid, his icy death, but it wouldn't work. He was stuck, he couldn't move. He looked at Berserk in her eyes; he could see the evil in them. Still staring at her, he went over his days with Momoko and smiled at some of them. They might not have hanged with each other much but he cherished the time he had with her.<p>

"Stop it" Berserk's shriek shook him out of his memories. The ice around him was melted and the giant ice shard that was headed towards him was nowhere to be seen. Blood was covered in flames, screaming in pain. Brick looked at Berserk who was clutching her head, staring at him, her hand held out at Blood.

"Stop it!" She cried but suddenly stopped when she turned away from him.

The flames on Blood immediately died down, revealing a burnt up girl who lost unconsciousness. She fell and crashed into the ground, creating a crater. Blood laid there in a pool of her own blood. (Pfft oh the irony)That's when all hell broke loose. Beast attacked Berserk, Brute hurled a pillar at Beast and Brat hosed down Brute. Brick didn't know what caused Berserk to do what she did but he knew that she just caused her own members to turn against each other.

* * *

><p>Mikki: Why did you do that?!<p>

Me: Um sorry?

Nikki: That's the best you got?

Me: Meh *Shrugs* Review.


	11. I'm so sorry

A/n: Okay people brutal honesty time, this chapter sucks …...actually it sucks so bad it makes horribly written stories look good (No offense...(Wow I'm such a bitch(This is because I am on my period(This hardly happens, so it's very bad(I used a lot of brackets))))) Okay back to the main point ….this chapter will suck honestly bad and mostly because of this motherf****** writers block I have been having for months. Like damn. God help me. Anyways just read, I promise I will make the other chapters better than this.

* * *

><p>Boomer Pov<p>

To say I was surprised would be lying, I was shocked. When Bloom or Blood or whatever her name was, went down, hell broke loose. Beast was about attack when she suddenly froze, a second later a scream erupted from Brick's fight and that's when she bolted towards the source. By the time, I turned around Blossom or Berserk was being pummeled and the Blood chick was laying in a pool of her own blood in a crater. That's when the Malice seemed to shift, Buttercup I mean Brute attacked Beast with such ferocious force that it seemed like the air vibrated with the energy. Brat forgot all about me and helped out her gold teammate. Hovering in the air I wondered what happened. As if on cue, Brick and Butch appeared, my red-head bro explaining his theory.

"It looks like Berserk's the reason.." He started " Naturally she's the leader and so when she lost her concentration and intentionally attacked Blood, the bond between them weakened"

"I can see that as an explanation, but what caused Berserk to do that?" Butch asked

Brick hesitated a bit "I don't know, I just looked at Berserk and thought of how I failed to protect Blossy and then I just..."

"Just what?" I questioned Brick, keeping my eyes on the escalating fight between the puffs or whoever they were now.

"I just...started thinking about her generally, you know all the times we spent together when we were back in the other dimension and when we were in townsville" Brick blushed. "And then well, she attacked Blood."

Silence...and then a lightbulb went out in my head.

"Of course.." I muttered to myself.

Obviously it was not that low because both my brothers whipped their head towards me.

"What?" They inquired.

"Before I explain, remember, I'm not that smart and it may sound a bit ridiculous" I said

Butch rolled his eyes, while Brick stared at me like what I was going say would be utter nonsense, which it might be.

"The girls, their powers represent all that's good right, and Him is the epitome of evil." I started, Brick nodding at me. "The puffs depict any that's positive, positive feelings, actions, personality and all that and Him is basically all negative."

Brick seemed to finally get what I was say and continued, "So the negative powers of him are blocking out the girls' positive powers, and when I looked at Berserk in the eye when I was thinking about all the good times I had with Momoko, I somehow transmitted some of that positivity to her." Brick explained. " The girls are still in their bodies, they're just overrun with negativity"

"So what do we do?" Butch inquired.

"That's the thing, we need to find a way to make the white Z rays more than the black" Brick sighed.

We all stared at the punk versions of the puffs, who were battling it out completely forgetting we were there. The situation we were in was a tough one. Brick's sudden snap ruined our deep thinking.

"All we have to do is transmit our white z rays to them" Brick answered.

"How?" I asked

"I remember reading how some mummy had drained the girls of all their powers, maybe somehow without exhausting ourselves we can give out enough energy to over power the negative energy" Brick explained

"Where did you read that?" Butch requested

"Nothing that you need to know, now lets do this"

We all moved out heading for our counterparts.

* * *

><p>Normal Point of view<p>

[A/n: I'm just going to skip this fight scene since my head is hurting a lot. And let's be honest people I suck at fighting scenes. I'm so sorry:(]

Both ruffs and the now normal puffs floated in the air, their bodies covered in cuts, bruises, sweat and blood.

"Sorry about being all crazy evil, Addonexus caught us by surprise" Blossom apologized.

"It's no problem" Brick reassured. "I just hope Kyon and Kychio got rid of Adex"

"Not to sound scared but please tell me that you at least had him on the ropes" Buttercup said with wide eyes.

Boomer nodded wearily.

"Oh god no, why did you do that?!" Bloom glared. "Adex uses your own fears against you, that's how he got us."

It took a few moments, but slowly the ruffs realized the meaning of what the silver puff said and raced back to lab, the PPGZ close behind. They were scared, who knew what Adex could have done to his sons. This thought only caused each of them to speed up faster. The white oval building came in sight, their fears increasing when they saw the amount of broken windows and walls that were there. Butch broke down the door, looking around at the extent and finally at the scene at the middle of room.

"Holy shit!"

* * *

><p>Me: I told it sucked, I'm pretty most readers probably left this, to those who read to the end GOD BLESS YOU FOR YEARS TO COME! I promise to make sure the other chapters don't suck this bad and bang my head against a wall if I get writers block.<p>

Miyako:*Whispering* Review everyone, to reassure-even if it may be fake- Makeda

Me: I wanna strangle myself. Bye


	12. I'm Back

A/N-Okay people, more honesty, this story is honestly starting to lose my interest, as new ideas are constantly popping up in my mind. You could probably tell from my crappy writing style and you probably also sensed the lack of effort put into the story itself. So I have re-thought about the upcoming chapters, edited and limited them. So now I can give you more interesting stories. I probably don't say this much but I am grateful to all my reviewers and followers. Now enough with my stupid ranting and unto the story.

Disclaimer: (Did I even write about this in the previous chapters) Besides the plot, Mikki and Kychio, I don't own anything of PPGZ nor do I own Nikki or Kyon who are property of the imagination of GoldenSunflowerHikari777.

P.s.- Was only able to post this by my uncle, i brought the flash drive this time.

* * *

><p>The eight teens stared dumbfounded at the sight in front of them. The Professor in all his bruised glory was tending to Kyon and Kychio, who didn't sustain any kind of injury, looked like any moment they could pass out and never wake up. Ken ,who was covered in soot and other dusty substance, was typing away on a mainframe computer, Poochie giving him information. As soon as the door opened, The occupants of the room turned around, pure relief lining their faces as they saw who it was.<p>

"Are you all okay?" The Professor asked as they made their way towards him.

The three original Ruffs nodded, the girls however stayed quiet. The silence between them was broken, however, when Miyako started sobbing uncontrollably, de-transforming at the same time as she slid down to the ground.

"What's wrong Miyako?" Ken asked rushing to her side.

Everyone surrounded the crying girl as she cried her eyes out. Momoko knelt down and wrapped her hands around the girl crying all the same. Soon Nikki hugged them too crying loudly, Mikki comforted her sister tears streaming down her face and Kaoru, the almighty, started crying too, silent sobs that racked her body. To say all males in the room were surprised would be saying that the sky is blue, it was more than that. It seemed the girls unexplained sorrow called out to them and their hearts, beating or not, dropped at the sight.

"Girls what's wrong? Is everything alright?" The professor panicked trying to get an explanation.

"We're sorry.." Momo said, barely holding back a new batch of tears as she stared at Momoko

"What.. what do you mean?" Boomer questioned, giving off a friendly aura, one he always seemed to have.

It looked like it was working because the girls and chibi's were reduced to sniffing continuously.

"We were *hic* supposed to protect the city and inst-*hic* instead of doing *hic* we destroyed it..." Miyako wailed, hiccuping through the whole sentence.

Realization seemed to dawn on the confused occupants as they came to one conclusion. The girls were severely shaken up on the encounter.

"I can't believe I let Addonexus get to me like that.." Kaoru finally spoke "I'm so weak"

"Poochie.." The professor called out to the metallic dog, who only nodded and went out of the room.

"They're so shaken up.." Kyon whispered as the girls carried on crying.

"What they need right now is rest.." Brick ordered, as he stared at Momoko especially.

Poochie then came back lugging a gas gun.

"What's that for?" Butch asked.

"It's to put girls' minds at ease" Ken answered as his dad pointed it the puffs who were too busy comforting the other to notice.

"Cover your mouths' and noses" The professor then pulled the trigger and the girls immediately fell to the ground knocked out cold. It was a comforting scene, Momoko was in the middle ,while Kaoru and Miyako were on her right side and Mikki and Nikki were on her left, protectively holding onto them. The mini versions of the girls were called on their respective masters

The Professor sighed as he signalled for the ruffs to put the girls on the couch. When they were carefully placed on the sofa, he then asked the boys to follow him.

"Poochie, stand guard" Ken told the dog, who saluted.

"Where are we going Professor?" Kychio asked.

"To my lab"

O/O/O/O/O/O

The Professor stood in front of Rowdyruffs, showing them his latest invention. It was a battlesuit for them, he said. A way to match up with the girls and their evolution.

"You made it so we could take care of the girls?" Brick questioned "They seem pretty capable of taking care of themselves even though they are being controlled"

"That not the thing Brick" Ken explained "Yes it is used so you can protect them however the suits are also in tune with the girls."

The boys were still confused, as their expressions told all.

"The reason the girls turn evil is because Adex has a hold on them Via the charas, watch this" The professor said, turning his attention onto the screen.

He typed in a few codes before an image appeared. Not any image though, it was the one when that giant ball of white energy was near Townsville.

"What are we looking for?" Kyon questioned.

"Keep your eyes focused on the down right corner.." Ken instructed and so they did.

They watched as the puffs fought with each other, temporarily forgetting about the giant mass of energy and then as they watched them get sucked in, the video was paused.

"What do you see?" The Professor asked

"A dark shadow.." Butch answered clearly confused as the rest of the lot.

"Ken enhance the video" The professor said

Said boy nodded as he simplified the image, smoothing out the pixels and getting just the right amount of light. When the figure was revealed, angry shouts came from the five vampires.

"It's HIM" Boomer growled

"Yes and look at exactly what he's doing" The professor continued.

Looking further into picture, the boys saw that HIM had his human raised, a mass of dark particles going into the bright light.

"He was the one that implanted the dark rays" Kychio finalized. Brick realized something and explained

"So the reason the dark rays went into the chibi's form was because the accumulated amount of light rays in the girls would have totally annihilated it."

"Exactly, these suits are linked to the girls and the chibi's" The professor cleared for them "When the activity of the dark rays spikes, this is where you come in to bring them to normal. You are to supervise them."

The boys nodded.

"However the question is how do we return them to their normal states, " Ken sighed then turned to the Brick, Boomer and Butch. "Come to think of it, how did you boys get them to normal?"

"Well that's easy professor, all you need to do is overpower the darkness in them with the light rays" Boomer smiled

If he could the Professor would have smacked himself at the simplicity of the solution: it was that easy. He could remodel the boys weapons to let out light rays at each swing.

"Now that all of this is cleared up, you need to wear these," Ken produced Three watches and two necklace amulets.

After explaining that it would trigger their transformations at the click of a button presented on the devices. The original band of ruffs took the watches while Kyon and Kychio took the amulets, each accessory turning the respective colour of the bearer.

"I'll get to work on your weapons and update them to you devices" The Professor informed them "In the meanwhile..."

He looked towards the living room, which held the girls, whose minds were in a state of shock.

"Bring the girls home and watch over them..."

O/O/O/O/O/O

Brick hopped into Momoko's room alerting no one of their presence. He studied her room for a bit, noting the pink and red colour pairing. Walking towards her bed, he swept the sheet back, gently placed her on it and pulled the sheet over. He stayed for a few seconds looking at her sleep, she had grown since the last time. Her hair was held up by a white scrunchie instead and he was sure if she let her hair down, it was now reduced to reaching a little bit over knees. He also noticed that she was more of a bookworm, hardly eating sweets or even swooning over some manga or cute boy; the now faded interest in boys, he liked more.

"Jesus christ, I'm staring at her in sleep just like that dude in twilight" Brick gagged in head.

He could not deny however that she'd grown more sophisticated yet still had that cute look on her. He was snapped out of his trance, when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and snippets of a conversation.

"...Momoko...home?" A female voice cried

"...Calm...sure...here..." A male voice comforted.

Not having enough time to get out the window, Brick dived under the bed just as the door opened.

"See, dear, she's right there" Momoko's dad sighed

"When did she come in?" Her mom's voice sounded worried.

"Probably while we were in the kitchen, she is a busy girl, balancing school and saving the city, I wouldn't be surprised if she went straight to her room." Her dad's voice assured her mom.

After a few seconds, the mom sighed before closing the door.

"Have you heard about those girls who terrorized the city today?" She asked, her voice fading away, ever clueless that one of those girls was hers.

Brick waited for a few more seconds before getting out under the bed. He dusted his clothes of non existent dust and turned towards Momoko who was sleeping peaceful undisturbed. Unable to control himself, Brick leaned down and pecked her forehead, blushing as he did so.

"Sweet dreams Momoko" Brick wished and jumped into the tree nearest her window.

Through the noise of the night, Brick barely heard it.

"...Thank...you"

O/O/O/O/O/O

Kyon and his brother walked together, since their counterparts lived in the same then split up and Kyon effortlessly leaped into Nikki's room. Said girl's bedroom was a cross between beige and yellow, not too bright. It was decorated with drawings of animals and Greek gods. Dead center of the room was a small four post bed with white sheets. Walking towards it, Kyon gently rested the girl on it, covering her with the covers. He listened for a while, hearing nothing but snores from the other family members and Kychio in the room across.

"Don't they care?" He inquired to himself, when he noticed the lack of concern for the missing twins.

Dismissing the thought he sat on the floor, his back facing the side of the bed. Through the haze of complete focus on protecting, Kyon flinched when Nikki's hand rested on his shoulder. He turned towards her, noticing she was half asleep.

"What is it?" He murmured taking her hand. She tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"Get some sleep...Kyoo..." She slurred and falling back into dreamland saying his name.

Kyon smiled at her but did not listen to her request. staying awake and standing guard.

O/O/O/O/O/O

Butch clutched Kaoru in hands and stared up at the building, he racked his brain for Kaoru's apartment number. When he came up with nothing, he sniffed the air and came up with another scent of Kaoru though this one was old. Following it, Butch scaled up the building, deciding that if he flew, people might notice him(Oh yeah such a good idea, he could hear Mikki's sarcastic comment). In a matter of time he was facing the window that showed Kaoru's room, to his surprise though, the window was open and so he leaped into the room, neatly tripping over a football.

"Jesus, this room is messy" Butch muttered "I shouldn't talk though my room is messier" An after thought.

"Did you hear something?" A voice sounded behind Kaoru's door.

Butch's eyes widened at the dangers of being found. He had to hide quick however he had to put the sleeping girl in his arms to bed.

"It came from Kaoru's room, do you think nee-chan's home already" A childish male voice squeaked.

Butch's heart seemed to beat loudly as the door knob jiggled. Then it turned and for all he knew, it was turning slowly to remind him of the little time he had. So making a last minute decision, that would probably gotten him killed if Kaoru were awake, he initiated his plan. The door opened with a bang and the lights flickered on. There was a few tense moments of silence as Butch waited.

"Looks like she's out cold" Mr. Matsubara sighed, pulling out Shou, who was claiming. "Come on son, let you sister sleep."

Butch sighed with relief as he relaxed his muscles. However, he tensed when he realized where he was. In Kaoru's bed. Under her sheets. With her there. Butch looked up, out of the sheets and sighed she was still asleep. He would live to see another day. He curiously stared at the green puff, when she didn't have a constant scowl on her face from sheer annoyance or his pervertedness, she was actually cute. Her raven hair spilled out on the pillow and the worry lines were gone.

"She's really cute" Butch smiled, not smirked, smiled.

His time was cut short however when Kaoru's hand darted out and hit him squarely in the face, flinging him out of the bed.

The boy lay on the ground, frozen, horrified that Kaoru had awaken and would now turn him into an unrecognizable mess. That didn't happen though, as he realized her breathing was still deep and let out another breath of relief. The green ruff stood up, stretching to release the painful knots that came with blow.

"Stupid... Perverted... Butch" Kaoru muttered

Said boy looked at her and noted that she talked in her sleep. Placing himself horizontally on her window sill, Butch chuckled.

"Sleep tight, Kaoru"

O/O/O/O/O/O

Kychio grumbled to himself as he flung the brunette over his shoulder and hoisted himself easily into her room. He stayed a minute admiring the colours of Purple and black that decorated her room. He could see a lot of books, music sheets and drawings. Ignoring, the colours, Kychio laid the girl on the bed which was the exact same shade as the room. He pulled the black sheets over and was about to turn around, when a hand caught his.

"How did you fight your fear?" Mikki's voice cut through the air.

"What?" He asked turning to the girl, her eyes clear of all sleepiness.

"Your fear? I can tell your dad used it on you and Kyon" She clarified

Kychio stayed silent for a moment, her violet eyes versus his. She would laugh at him if she found out. Make a mockery of him.

"Why do you want to know?" He snarled unintentionally

She seemed to draw back for moment, stirring his guilt but then she glared at him and he felt like the brunette was defying him in every way.

"I only want to help.." She growled "but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" she added softly.

Her hand left his and he felt cold without it. That painful feeling during that nightmare came back. The coldness, the bottomless pit he felt he was falling in. Everything came back suddenly and he nearly fell to his knees. The silence seemed like an eternity before he answered.

"Loneliness...I felt loneliness" He said, and she looked him in the eye urging him to continue. "Everyone...Everyone just came at me and I was chained and the light, seemed to taunt me."

"Who came at you ?" Mikki prodded sounding genuinely concerned.

Kychio looked her in the eye. "You guys, each and everyone of you called me names and left me. I couldn't do anything..."

Mikki stared at him for a while before punching him in the head, flying him off the bed. Kychio immediately stood up after impact and glared at her with anger with a dash of bewilderment. Said girl sat up and stretched out her hands out at him as if giving him a hug.

"Kychio-baka, I don't know what to say but we are never going to leave you, now come here and give me a hug, all your depression is getting me mad." Mikki explained as the boy slowly walked towards her and complied to her request.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked confused but clearly enjoying it.

"Because..." She became silent for a while "This is the last time it might ever happen."

He would have laughed at her words considering it an empty threat as always however there was a heavy sorrow behind the words and his heart lurched.

"What do you mean...?" He demanded but there was no answer "Mikki...?"

There was no answer for the girl fell asleep in that hug.

O/O/O/O/O/O

Boomer carried Miyako bridal style all the way home, making she was comfortable in every way. Upon seeing her house, Boomer's jaw nearly dropped, he was even more surprised when Miyako's obaachan was by the door, waiting for them to arrive. His heart miraculously began pounding in his chest when he thought about how busted he might be, how she might misunderstand and say he took advantage of her grandchild. However she just smiled at him, when he reached the door.

"Oh my, did Miyako overwork herself?" She asked clearly worried and Boomer was relieved at her kindness.

"No she didn't, she was just...um..." The blue ruff sweated. How was he supposed to say this.

"Nah, she just in a state of shock at nearly destroying the city and being controlled by madmen who did I mention were men I used to work for.." Oh yeah definitely, 'I trust you with my granddaughter' winner sentence.

"Don't worry dear, I know about the attack on the city and I know she didn't mean it." The grandma smiled.

"Umm...how do you ..um know...?" He was nervous, he was seriously nervous.

She laughed. "Miyako tells me everything dear, that's why we are so close"

"Oh" was his award winning answer

"The name's Kiyoko dear, Kiyoko Gotokuji" she introduced laughing at Boomer's shyness.

"Umm Boomer..Boomer...Jo..Jo? I guess" He answered ever so cleverly. "Can I um Can I come inside."

"Oh sure, follow me to Miyako's room" She smiled leading the way into the Japanese styled house.

He followed through the hallways and up the stairs passing many rooms that peaked his curiosity. Besides your basic needs, how many rooms do you need anyways. Finally they reached a sliding door, with the words Miyako sewed in baby blue on it.

"Well this is Miyako's room" Kiyoko showed after sliding the door open.

"There's nothing here." Boomer said inspecting every inch of the place.

"I know, Miyako likes to sleep on the floor like they did in the feudal era and then, just like me but her bed is right... here" The grandma said after going over to the wall and carefully lowering down the queen sized bed that was in it. Said bed was covered in a whole lot of blue sheets and fluffy pillows. Boomer was awestruck but why was it empty.

"I know it looks empty but Miyako keeps her clothes and other necessities in this room" She laughed at his reaction when she opened another sliding door that led to an adjoined room.

Boomer carefully laid Miyako on the bed and turned towards Kiyoko.

"I'll leave you to get her in her Pajamas" She said taking a step forward but stop and convulsed in laughter at Boomer's hysteria. "I'm just joking kiddo, I'll do it you can wait outside"

"I can leave, you know, to give you peace and all that" The poor blue ruff was blushing like crazy.

"Oh no, I'm sure the Professor told you to protect my little girl, so just wait outside" Kiyoko assured and Boomer left her to do outside the room, Boomer could hear the thumps, bumps in the room and was pretty sure he heard a swear once….or twice. Soon enough, the sliding door opened and Kiyoko came out, walking cane and all.

"Well I'm done…" She said walking ahead "You can sleep in her room"

"Thank you" He expressed entering the room.

"Boomer.."

The ruff turned around to witness the old lady smiling with such mirth. "Yes"

"Take care of her please" She pleaded

The way she said it, hit him straight in the heart.

"Yes ma'am" He smiled.


	13. It has only begun

Another Chapter during my no internet summer and school days. [^(= n =)^] [(_ _ |||)]

I am sad. Very sad and Very desperate. Help. posted by my uncle again

* * *

><p>It's been months since the boys' return, Him and Addonexus' revival, the girls' change both for better and worse and the night where our heroes' bond grew. There were no sights of the evil duo through that time period and everyone could honestly get on with life for the moments. It was a few weeks before the ruffs and puffs' exams and graduation. Both groups were currently at the professor's studying for the exams.<p>

"No you idiot" Momoko scolded Butch "You put the two here and bring the one here"

Butch simply blinked and circled something.

"Butch," The redhead puffs took a calming breath "This is not multiple choice"

"Well explain it clearly" The green ruff whined. Yes you read right _whined_.

"I did" Momoko said

"Well explain slowly" Butch deadpanned

"I did!" Momoko screeched.

"Well explain it differently" Butch demanded.

Momoko looked at the boy she spent the pass four hours tutoring. Four hours of her life she would never get back. Her hair lit on fire as she flipped the table and started strangling the green eyed boy.

"Momoko calm down" Momo panicked trying to stop her from barbecuing the vampire.

This commotion was ignored however by the rest of group who were studying.

"Brick, what are you doing?" Miyako and Gemini asked the boy, who was currently using Momoko's flame as a way to heat up his lunch.

"It's cold." He said.

Miyako nodded and turned back to her science studying, until Boomer interrupted her.

"Miya, help me" He groaned.

"No" She answered sweetly.

"Please" He begged.

"Why?" She sighed, knowing what he would use an answer.

"I'm your boyfriend, you're supposed to help me" He said

Yes, Miyako and Boomer started dating two days after bringing her home that night. He had asked her out after understanding what Kiyoko meant.

"Fine" She pouted.

"Thanks" He cheered pecking her on the lip causing her to blush.

"No PDA please" Mikki snorted.

"You should talk" Kyon muttered.

"I'm sorry, what" She hissed, almost cat-like.

"He said 'you should talk' and frankly I agree" Butch concurred trying to get out of Momoko's choke hold.

"Aren't you supposed to be burning" Cammie stated and Butch resumed screaming bloody murder.

"Aww don't be like that" Kychio smirked slinging his hand around his girlfriend only to pull it back when the temperature went lower than -100 degrees.

They, too, were dating ever since that night Kychio confessed his fear and Mikki let out that terrifying revelation, they've been closer.

"It's seems we're the only normal single ones here" Nikki observed

Everyone in the room ,even Momoko who paused heaving fireballs at Butch, gave her a look that said _you're normal?!_

"Just saying.." She mumbled

"There, There Nikki" Hime comforted the girl.

"Shouldn't we save Butch?" Kaoru asked and Rocky smirked at her, clearly visualizing stuff that should not be said.

Both parties stared at the boy who was currently trying to put out the fire on his pants while dodging Momoko's cleverly aimed fireballs. Momoko's chibi was doing a poor job of saving the green ruff's life.

"I don't really like him." Mikki voiced

"Nobody asked you" Kyon said nonchalantly.

"I didn't talk for you to answer to." Mikki responded

"Then don't talk at all" Kyon smirked.

"Nikki, I really hate your soon-to-be boyfriend" Mikki sniggered.

The verbal fight ended at that statement.

O/O/O/O/O/O

On top of Townsville news station sat Addonexus surveying the whole city. A scowl decorated his face; the happiness of the town was overwhelming.

"_Tch, Leave to plan the death of them for a few months and they start thinking they're safe" _He thought.

He needed the ignorance though; it was helpful of the plan. A few moments later, Him, in human form, teleported on the roof.

"Are they suspicious?" Addonexus asked.

"Hardly, they're enjoying our disappearance." Him rolled his eyes "That purple girl and Kychio are dating and so are the blue ones."

"Perfect" Adex grinned maliciously. "It's time to act, have you gathered all the black rays from those pathetic villains."

"Yes, everything's in place" Him smirked. "Shall we begin?"

"We shall"

O/O/O/O/O/O

Our heroes were currently at the pack, all agreeing that it was time to take a break from non-stop studying…and to get away from the scene of the crime. Momoko burnt the professor's bed and dining room table (It's Butch's fault she says).

Kaoru and a now full of healing blisters Butch were doing flips and trips on their skateboards.

"Don't do that you'll fall idiot"

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'm pro"

He fell soon afterwards adding more bruises.

"Moron"

"Have some sympathy"

"You sad moron"

"…"

Boomer and Miyako were on the swings, actually Boomer was on swings and Miyako was pushing him. (= w= ).

"Boomer you do realize that you're what seventeen?"

"Eighteen. Your point?"

"I want a try"

"Five more minutes?"

"You said that an hour ago""

"I love you!"

"…I hate you"

"Still love you"

Momoko, Brick and Nikki were having a very heated discussion on the pros and cons …..Of valentines?

"I'm telling you valentines is just a day where single people can be mean to couples."

"You're wrong Brick, valentines is just a day where you can give gifts to friends and family to show your appreciation. Right Nikki?"

"Actually, I agree with Brick. I do remember two valentines ago, you _somehow _in someway conned my Pro-con of a sister, Mikki into singing the remix of girlfriend by Avril Lavigne with you for _Sakamoto_. Like Eww."

"See, Nikki agrees with me, besides if you want to show affection to your friends and family give them gifts on their birthday... or Christmas or any day of the year!"

"Both of you, shut up"

And they did, seeing as her hair lit on fire again.

Mikki and Kyon were blatantly ignoring each other while Kychio was trying to get them to talk to each other.

"Come on Bro, talk"

"Kychio, leave me alone and talk to your girlfriend."

"She won't talk to me"

"It's not my problem"

"Of course anything that doesn't involve my sister isn't your problem"

"I thought you were ignoring me"

"I am. I just felt the need to expose hypocrites"

"Excuse me?!"

"Why do you guys fight so much?""

"She's a wannabe tough, idiot who needs to learn a life lesson.

"He's a pretentious, thinks he's so cool, sister heartbreaker"

"….Wow, you two got problems"

However what our heroes didn't know was that their time of careless, playful bantering and fun would come to an end. The final battle was coming and it was starting now.


	14. The time has come

Hey Guys! I have finally gotten internet. Thank God!

Okay, so I just want to tell y'all DMS(Dark moon secrets) readers, that I will continue it, just after I finish this story, which is not that far away.

I am so sorry, but I promise to try to update faster. I mean It's a new god damn year, and I'm not done yet. If I take more than three days, feel free to scold me through PM, you can even go on an ALL CAPS RAGEEEE!

So enough about me, what about you? What's your new year resolution?

Mine's is to update faster

...and to to stop being lazy

...and to learn how to cook better( I'M A FAIL AS A GIRL!)

and something about improving my drawing and to learn some languages.

Anyways Read on my dear readers and reviewers that I love very much because you're the only reason I have confidence to let my imagination roam free.

* * *

><p>It was night time at the professor's house and the ruffs were staying over, taking a break from the apartment the mayor rented for them. They were there discussing something.<p>

"Dude, maybe you're reading too much into it" Brick explained

"He's right Kychio, you know how Mikki is." Butch agreed "She's devious like that, pulling jokes"

Boomer nodded his head agreeing with his brothers.

"Guys, as much as I dislike the girl, there's something wrong with her and her sister." Kyon argued.

"They seem the same to me" Butch shrugged

"Yeah on the outside. They seem more distant than normal and have you seen their chibi's lately?" Kychio questioned

"We hardly see any of the girls' chibis either way" Brick reasoned.

"Yeah, but you see Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru's mini's but Mikki and Nikki.." Kyon trailed off.

"He's got point" Boomer contended "We hardly see Hime and Cammie and when we do, they're just not there."

The boys sighed, having no idea what to do with themselves. However as soon as the problem escaped their mind, the professor burst into the room his hair dishevelled.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Butch questioned

The professor turned to the boys, eyes wide open as he brought up two small hardback books.

"Aren't those the books those fairies gave the twins?" Kychio asked.

"Yes, I wanted to research on it and the girls gave it to me saying they were done with it but ….something's very wrong" Professor Utonium panicked.

"What?" Brick demanded.

"When they gave me the books, I realized that they blocked some information because some pages were blank, but now they've suddenly shown everything." Professor U explained.

The boys were quiet as they listened to him; he was going to say something impossible. They could feel it.

"Those books have shown events that have happened till now and even say what will happen; though the future explanations are cryptic"

"You're kidding right?" Kyon said, after hearing what the man said.

"No, I'm not. It has everything here, it even talks about how you came here and your first encounter with Adex and Him in the black void" He said

"What about the future events they talked about?" Boomer enquired

"It says _'The bearers of time and control, ice and lightning are only tools. They are used to nurture that power for its greater use. That Power can only be fully used by those who can control the elements and only then can evil be really destroyed. To the loved ones of the bearers, spend all the time you can with them for this is the last time it might ever happen.'_"

Kychio gasped and started pacing; everyone stared at him in confusion and terror.

"That's…That's the same thing Mikki said to me." He dreaded "This is probably what she meant."

"You mean…" Boomer gasped

"The twins are going to die for the girls' sake" Brick realized.

Suddenly the books snapped shut and rose in the air. They twirled for a bit before joining together as one and plopped back down in the Professor's hands, the pages turning before landing on a glowing page. From that page a small projection of the twins appeared.

"What the….?" Were the responses of everyone in the room.

"_Hey guys! What's up?"_ The Nikki projection chirped as if the boys hadn't realized their ultimate demise.

"_Don't answer that, we wouldn't hear you anyway"_ Mikki projection answered.

The boys watched each other in confusion.

"_If you're seeing this then it's time." _–Nikki

"Time?" Butch murmured "Time for what?"

"_That is exactly what I am going to answer Butch. We knew all this time that those powers weren't for us to keep but Nikki and I kept it a secret. I looked into the future to see if it was true and it is. You're probably wondering if the same future will happen because we've seen it. The answer is yes, it is. By now you know that we are going to die, the time powers given to me and the control powers given to Nikki were merely for us to take out all the dangers. To tame it. Our bodies have taken all the damage of holding powers that can never be fully controlled by us humans. Pathetic really?" _

"_You're going into pessimistic mode Mikki. Anyways, what my sister here is saying is that you have to be careful in this final battle to come, We're going to be controlled, so Brick don't be mad when Blossom or Berserk or whatever her name is stabs you. We're really going to miss you guys. See you guys in the afterlife, whenever that may be"_

The hologram ended with the twins, silent tears going down their face. However as soon as it ended, three words wrote itself on the page in big bold letters.

_IT HAS BEGUN_

"It has begun?" Brick muttered and just like that a huge explosion was heard. One that rocked the whole city.

"Indeed, it has begun" The Professor said grimly.

* * *

><p>Here you go! I hope this good enough.<p>

Read and Review!


	15. A Promise

I was originally going to post this yesterday BUT my mom demanded I get off the computer. So here is Chapter 15...14...16? I have no idea

Read on my dear reviewers and readers! And tell me if i'm doing any better in my writing.

* * *

><p>Addonexus laughed. <strong>Hard<strong>. The real deal diabolical, maniacal 'Mwahaha' laugh. HIM too. If that didn't say they were happy, who knows what would. Destruction was seen and screaming was heard all over and they didn't have to lift a finger. The evil versions of their most hated enemies were doing all the work. The rush that went through Addonexus could have made him high.

"You see HIM, this is true evil" He cackled.

"I see it. I can't wait to see those idiotic ruffs' faces" HIM grinned in delight.

Addonexus smirked, he would crush those idiots once and for all. Turning to HIM, his smirk grew larger.

"_Idiot" _He thought _"When, I'm done with those fools you'll be next"_

Unknown to vampire though HIM knew his intention long before he knew it.

"_You're filled with my darkness, Addonexus and it shall be your downfall."_ The Demon rolled his eyes.

It started out as controlled shaking, then snickers, then slow laughter and soon both dark villains were laughing.

It would all come to an end.

O/O/O/O/O/O

The response was spontaneous. As soon as those words left the professor's mouth, the boys were transforming for the first time into their superhero forms. In flashes of red, dark blue, dark green, dark purple and gold light, those five boys stood in black sneakers with wheels at the heels, low-rise heavy camo cargo's, tank top muscle shirts in their respective colour and black safari jackets with pockets and straps in their colours. Being in a hurry, they didn't even stop to show the surprise at the small rocket boosters attached to their sneakers.

"Boys!" The Professor called out before they could zoom away.

Said boys looked at the scientist to hear what he would tell them.

"Be careful" His tone was lathered in concern.

The boys stared for a moment shocked at the worry and fear of their well-being.

"Well…um….thanks" Brick answered for the group.

"You should take Ken and Poochie, gather as many people as you can and get to somewhere safe." Kyon advised.

The Professor nodded then smiled at them "Good luck and try to get them out safely, _all of them_"

"The one thing even we can't do professor, is change a fate set in stone." Boomer whispered silently after they flew away.

O/O/O/O/O/O

Arriving at the scene the boys could only gape at what they saw. Most buildings were in ruins or on fire and some were completely grounded to dust and chunks. There were rogue electricity cables all over and some were even in the many pools and puddles of water all over place, creating a deadly concoction. Not to mention the fact there were large spikes and cracks in the ground randomly appearing, killer vines and plants were growing everywhere and also rampaging animals that could do more damage than a bus ramming into you. Plus it was alternating from evaporating-your-blood hot to freezing-your-whole-body-so-you'll-die-slowly-from-the-inside cold at unexpected intervals.

"Does anybody here that deathly high pitched screaming?" Butch questioned.

"Uh you mean the people everywhere screaming in terror" Kychio said.

"No, no, I hear it." Kyon agreed "It's coming from over there"

He pointed towards the news tower in the distance. Brick sniffed the air and started growling instantly.

"I smell HIM" He snarled "And your bastard father too."

Looking at each other, they all silently agreed and flew towards the direction the scent was coming from. Arriving at the scene however froze them solid. The source of the screaming came from the five girls who were chained to the tower hundreds of metres above ground. What caught their attention, though were the ones who caused it.

"HIM" Butch snarled.

Said Villain was atop said tower, laughing maniacally and only stopped when Addonexus kicked him in the shin and pointed at the boys, confirming their presence.

"Where are the girls?" Kychio said getting right to the point.

"The girls?" Adex feigned innocence and pointed to the girls chained to the tower. "Why, they're right here"

"Don't play with us" Boomer growled.

"Turn around." One of the girls, recognized to be Himeko, shouted in panic.

Each boy did that only to receive kicks in the face. Caught by surprise the ruffs lost balance and flew into a building completely knocking it to the ground.

"What the…" Brick's sentence was cut by Butch exclamation of "Shit"

The laughs that echoed throughout the destruction sent chills down each boys' spine.

"Look at the poor wittle weaklings." That voice was unmistakable.

Each ruff looked up to see the ones they were meant to protect, sneering down at them.

"Oh god, that's Bliss?" Kyon inquired.

Said girl narrowed her eyes at the boy, growled and unleashed bolts upon bolts of electricity that the boys barely dodged.

"The name's Beast, air-head." She roared.

A look alarm crossed the two vampire brothers' face as they turned towards the only people who witnessed the girls in that form.

"Apparently, changing into that form makes them a new person." Brick explained

Nodding in understanding, everyone gave their opponents their full attention. The girls' were smirking, their dark aura's seemed to kill any life around it and the air grew stale.

"What do you think Him?" Berserk grinned maliciously "What shoould~ we do?"

Him glanced at Adex with a glint in his eye and Adex mirrored his own.

"Why don't we play a little game of hide and seek?" HIM smirked.

The fear that struck the boys was unimaginable and it was then that they realized it wasn't their own, it was the fear that manifested from the people of Townsville and by god it was a lot.

"So much fear" Blood licked her lips "Makes me want to see blood."

"Run little mouse" Brat cackled and with that the boys ,consumed by fear, each dashed in a different direction trying to get away from the girls.

"Don't leave us hear!" Cried Himeko and her posse (refer to chapter 3 or 4)

O/O/O/O/O/O

"_God damn it, Brick stop running"_ His minded was berating him but he couldn't stop, fear was controlling his very being. Diving in a dark alley way, Brick tried to control his breathing.

"What are you doing Brick?" He muttered quietly "What are you doing?"

It was a while before he heard noise that scared him to his very soul.

"Come out, come out" Berserk taunted.

Brick held his breath, he could distinctly hear the beating of his heart and swore about the time it decided to not be non-beating.

"Wherever you are" The ending of the taunt floated in the air and everything became quiet. Nothing was heard for a moment until a roaring was heard, then unimaginable heat enclosed the space causing Brick to abandon his hiding and hover into the air with the help of the rockets.

"There you are" The maniacal giggle pointed out and Brick whipped around to see Berserk sit-floating in the air.

"Let's play" she grinned before launching herself at the red ruff in an attempt to tackle to him.

Luckily he dodged it and avoided being disembodied. Berserk landed on the side of a building and on contact pushed against it, launching again at the unsuspecting boy. Brick let out a scream of pain as he felt something pierce through his stomach. He could feel the blood draining out of his body. Looking down he saw a dagger blade point painted in red. Another scream left him as it twisted and was abruptly pulled out. Falling to the ground, he lay motionless in the crater he made.

"No fun at all" Berserk growled.

She was about to fly away when a laugh erupted from Brick, turning around she saw he was already standing and the wound was healing.

"I think you forgot that I'm dead" Brick smirked "You can't kill me"

Berserk let out a yell of frustration before charging at Brick who followed her lead with a glowing red Banryuu raised high.

O/O/O/O/O/O

Kyon growled to himself before narrowly dodging fatal death from a chain whip covered in spikes. He was trapped, he was wounded and he was scared. Bliss….Oh sorry **Beast **had found him three seconds after he flew away. He only knew when he felt searing pain in his ankle and the feeling of plummeting down to the ground. He realized that she had used her spiked chain to yank him towards the ground. Right now he was trying to dodge the electrified weapon she possessed. The urge to flee with his tail between his legs was unbearable.

"Why won't you stay still?!" She growled and shouted out the last word.

Dodging the last strike, Kyon took off, Beast right on his heels.

"Running away won't prove anything" She chuckled darkly "I'll still kill you."

That's what he was afraid of. Constantly he had to remind himself that this was not the weird, bubbly Nikki. This girl was cold, savage and pure evil. A beast, her name fitted her personality. However a small part of him hoped she'd stay the way she was now. That way she didn't need to die; selfish he knew but at least she'd be alive, no matter what her personality.

"Come on" She purred right in his ear. "Scream for me"

The chain wrapped around his neck, the points piercing his neck causing blood to clog his throat. The red liquid pouring out his mouth muffled his scream. The laugh that left her mouth would haunt him forever. Looking at her, he could not help but feel weak at that moment; the girl that he loves is gone.

"_Please Kyon" _The voice echoed through his mind, stilling his movements.

"_N-Nikki?" _His hope rose as he saw a glimmer of light in Beast's eyes.

"_It's predestined Kyon, you know what to do"_

"_I can't… I just can't"_

"_Think about it Kyon, one life for the whole of Townsville, maybe even the world"_

He knew the odds but he did not want to accept them. He was denying fate, he knew and right now, he hated it.

"_Do it Kyon"_ And her voice disappeared from his mind.

"Only for you, Nikki" He muttered sadly, causing Beast to glare at him.

"Why aren't you dead?!" She screeched furiously and pulled the chain tighter, unrestrained hatred clear on her face.

Closing his eyes and imagining his weapon, Kyon strangely felt a sense of peace. A clang rang in the air as the chain snapped in half. Kyon didn't seem to care that his throat was bleeding, or that Beast was currently annihilating him cruelly with the glare she sent his way or that the chain regenerated. He only cared to fulfill the wish of the one he loved even if it would kill him emotionally. Raising the twelve-inch long metal claw clad gloves one both hands at his opponent, he made it a promise.

* * *

><p>DONE! Okay so...I still have Boomer, Kychio and Butch left...I estimated a maximum of five chapters left.<p>

Read and Review my lovely candies!


	16. She wants to kill

Another chapter in this no internet life of mines. Why is life so cruel!

Kacey: Why are talking it's only been like …3….months.

EXACTLY!

Kacey: *snorted* You didn't have internet for nine years of your life, this shouldn't be hard.

….I hate you

Kacey: Continue on dear readers

Disclaimer: Me (points at self) no own (makes money sign) Demashita Power puff girls (makes flapping hand motion).

Note update: To all my reviewers, if I still have, I am really sorry for not updating quickly. I cannot justify it in anyway and so I'm trying to fix myself, so that I may be useful a.k.a stop the god damn procrastination. Currently, I am editing all stories, especially Dark love and I am trying to update faster, since I have literally propelled into wattpad. So you have all right to hate me and curse my name and flame me. Just don't be too harsh!

* * *

><p>OO/O/O/O/O

Happiness.

So much happiness.

It was rolling off him in waves. The screaming of scared citizens' and torture of those wretched heroes made him happy. Everything was going as planned and there was still more to come. Looking at his partner in evil satisfaction, he smirked. The title of 'Evilest being' wouldn't be shared and when the time came, he would laugh in his partners face for actually trusting him. Holding back the laugh in his throat, he turned to the destruction I front of him. Everything would be moulded to his liking.

"Oh shut up! Some of us are trying to escape here!" A male person shouted at the screaming girls on the radio tower before continuing on his quest to live.

Addonexus smirked. Okay so maybe he wouldn't change everything.

O/O/O/O/O/O

Butch wasn't afraid anything. If you asked anyone who knew him if he was scared they would laugh at you and point to the nearest mental institution. Scared was not even in the imaginary dictionary he claims he has. That was a statement that couldn't be proven false. When he first became a vampire, he was treated as a weakling and so anyone that messed with him would end up in the blood hospital. However in that moment he knew fear like it was his wife. Terror coursed through him, the results of dread clouded all over Townsville. His nerves were high strung and his reflexes were jittery than normal. Brute or Buttercup stalked towards him, with a giant chain mace swinging in her hand. The weapon in her hand seemed to emit the malice he could see in her eyes. Brute inched closer to him and the grin on her face grew impossibly wider than ever. Involuntarily, Butch took a step back and the possessed girl paused in her advance.

"Why are you backing away?" She growled eyes narrowed to slit. "Stay still and fight me!"

The ways she demanded he fight her gave the impression that she got high on the idea to potentially kill him. Well to Butch that is.

"I don't hit girls" He gulped and instantly regretted it. Buttercup hated it when people underestimated her because she was girl—and then making them feel shame for doing that—usually by beating them up. Who knew how Brute would react.

"Oh." She looked very amused, which wasn't really what he expected. "You don't like hitting girls, that's a laugh, according to the records from this girl's memory you don't care what you hit as long as you get to fight. It could be man, woman, puppy or a newborn baby."

"_Way to make me look like a fight-thirsty psychopath B.C!" _Butch thought angrily.

He was screwed; admitting he was afraid—terribly frightened is more like it—to her would probably give her warped sense of pleasure that would undoubtedly lead to her torturing him.

"So now.." The maniacal grin returned "Let's play!"

She leaped towards him, swinging her mace around like it weighed less than a feather. The green ruff jumped into the air just as she brought down the spiked weapon down towards the spot he had been. Landing on the side of a building, he dug his fingers into the wall and looked down. Dust floated the air in thick layers, hindering his vision.

"I need to get away from her" Butch thought, as her maniacal laughter echoed everywhere.

"You can't hide from me Butch" Brute squealed in glee as she locked her sights on him.

"Can you leave me alone?!" Butch yelled jumping off building to avoid her attacks.

"I will." She replied as she shot multiple amounts of earth pillars at him "Right after I destroy you!"

Butch didn't know how to feel about that.


	17. a turn in tides

**Shall we continue?**

Kaoru: Get on with it woman

* * *

><p>Dodge.<p>

Duck.

Run.

Repeat.

That process was the only thing keeping Boomer alive right at the moment. His effort though was depleting along with his strength. The strain of keeping out of the range of Brat's wicked sharp trident was taking its toll.

"Why don't you just stop moving?!" She seemed frustrated "I'll take a few minutes to torture you."

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Boomer asked, forcing his body to cooperate with him.

The hissing of air behind him alerted him that she attacking again. Flinging to the side, he narrowly missed what would have been his death. Boomer struggled for a few minutes trying to push himself to his feet but his body was done and exhausted. Pebbles embedded themselves into his skin and Boomer experienced pain everywhere on his body. His breath came out in puffs as he laid there waiting for his death.

"Well, well, well…" Brat smirked triumphantly "Tired of running around like a little sh*t."

Boomer could only groan, wincing even more when he felt his head get tugged back harshly. Brat cackled evilly, bashing his head into the ground repeatedly, before dropping it.

"You're pathetic" She sneered, putting the trident at his neck, drawing blood. "Maybe I'll be merciful and end you right now."

The blue ruff could only watch in despair as the bubbly girl he once knew become further corrupted. Her face was twisted in darkness and malice.

"What happened Bubbles?" He muttered weakly.

She paused, one prong of the trident painfully pressed up against his neck. Again, the painful tugging of the hair on his head registered as Brat pulled his entire body up in the air.

"What did you call me?" She spat, venom oozing from her mouth. He didn't get time to answer. "Don't you **EVER** call me that!"

Slamming him down to the ground, Brat pressed a foot into his back; smiling at the crack of his ribs and screams of pain.

"That girl is pathetic..." She pressed her foot harder "whiny..." harder. More cracks in his ribs. "A cry-baby..." Harder. More cracks. Screams, "And she's _**weak**_."

Brat looked down at the still body of the boy. His clothes were ripped beyond repair and large spots of blood could be seen soaking into the cloth. She groaned in disappointment at the easy target.

"Tch..." she sniffed, "Just like you."

The evil girl went to walk away but was stopped when a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground, resulting in her face planting painfully. Grunting and growling at the same time, she leaped to her feet and turned around ready to attack. Boomer saw the surprise on Brat's face when she saw that he was alive. Ignoring the screams of protest that his body was emitting, he staggered forward. Slowly at first but soon he gained in speed until he was a few feet away from the blue clad girl.

"So you're awake," She sneered "What? You' trying to prove something?"

He stayed quiet, breath coming in harsh pants. Slowly, so slowly that it wasn't recognizable, he lifted his hand and before she knew it, she was in a choke hold. Boomer's eyes glowed a terrifying bloody red and his canines were lengthened to a frightening height.

"Weak…" His voice seemed to echo "Don't you ever call us _weak!_"

Throwing the girl into the air, the atmosphere around Boomer's hand emitted a blue colour. Particles formed together into a black and blue glaive. Twirling the blade around, the blue clad boy struck Brat in midair at her waist. High-pitched screams of pain rushed out of her mouth as the wound was coloured in white light.

When the light dimmed down, Boomer's eyes widened at the view. Bubbles lay on the ground breathing heavily. The aura around her was filled with goodness and the light blue colour around calmed his nerves. Collapsing in relief, Boomer pulled Bubbles into his arms, stroking her blonde curls.

"Thank god!" He sighed "Thank god…"

%|$|%|$|%

Kychio could not figure out how his dad and the 'Him' character manipulated the emotion of everyone in Townsville to bring out their fear but one thing he knew for sure was that it would be to a disadvantage. The scared feeling he got made his chest ache and everything seemed to be blurry, the fact that there was blood thirsty girl after him didn't help at all. Gasping in pain, he dodged a near death fatality and into a building causing it to crumble to the ground. Coughing in dust, the boy groaned in pain. Blood approached him in a predator like manner, eyes gleaming maliciously and grin that sent shivers up his spine.

"Well, would you look at that" She snickered, fanning herself with her weapon, two hand fans.

Kychio tried and failed to crawl away but his entire body hurt, blood spilled from the many wounds that littered his body. Gasping out, he froze when he felt his counterpart's hand pulling his hair. His eyes widened when he felt something slimy lick a cut by his face.

"Your blood is yummy" Blood gave a creepy laugh as she placed one of the fans on his neck. "I need more."

He tried to run away, he really did but it was impossible. The grip on his hair was tight and the pain that radiated through his body contributed as well. In the end, Kychio lay in a puddle of blood, more of the liquid pouring out from his neck. Blood stood above him, a grin on her face and blood covered her body.

"I should bring your head as a present for the masters"

Readying her hand fans, she swung her arm and was surprised when her arc was stopped by something metal. She glared in hatred when she saw the Kychio was dead, no far from it. He was standing, deadly scythe in hand and the wounds on his body healing.

"I don't think so" He spat, jumping back and then rushing towards the girl, bringing the weapon towards her head. Placing her foot firmly on the ground, Blood stopped his attack by bringing her fans in front of her in criss-cross manner. A battle of struggle started as Kychio tried to continue his attack and Blood tried to stop it.

"Accept your fate and die" Blood hissed seeming to get a power up, and pushing him towards the ground. Smirking in success, she swung again aiming for his head. However it seemed her luck had run out, kicking out her legs, Kychio leaped up and slashed at her as she was falling.

"Get out of my girlfriend" Kychio snarled as a white light emitted from the girl, a darkness seemed to vanish from her and laying on the ground groaning, Bloom lay there.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update but the story is coming to an end in probably three or four chapters. Then I'll be editing <strong><em>everything.<em>**Review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
